Heartland- Amy's New Journey
by Cnglee
Summary: I deleted my previous story after I watched more of season 8. After I aw episode 1 I knew it was going to be a rough road getting Ty and Amy to te alter.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the promo and scenes for season 8 I came up with a modified version of my origanal Heartland story, The Story of Ty and Amy. I have always thought since season 3 that Ty and Amy would have a baby out of wedlock. I just couldn't see them waiting since we have all waited 2 seasons for them to get married. I hope you like it- Sissy**

**I deleted the other story after I watched more sneek peaks of season 8. Amy has really changed as a person and I wanted to show that change. Plus i went back to Ty and Amy being all mushy gushy again. Well that was the old Ty and Amy. This time the story will be completly different in Amy's inner struggle.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Amy sat in front of the vanity in her hotel room. She put on her lipstick, painted her nails, but on some blush, and had just fastened her earings on when there was a knock on the door. She answered and carried her boquet of orchids and white roses into the living room. She read the card and smiled. A few minutes later she was walking down the staircase in her seafoam green cocktail dress, silver stappy sandals, and her hair in a neat french twist. She greeted a few people she knew and posed for a couple pictures before seeing Ahamed. She made her way over to him and hugged him.

"Excellent work Amy."

"Thank you."

They sat down and Ahamed flagged down a waiter. He turned to Amy.

"Champagne?"

"Please."

The waiter nodded and walked away. Ahamed pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to Amy. "The minute I saw it I thought of you. Consider it my way of thanking you."

Amy smiled and opened the box. Inside was a platnium necklace with a diamond horseshoe charm. "Ahamed I can't accept this."

"Of course you can." He took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. "It suits you."

Amy smiled. "You have been so kind."

"Well it's easy when you are as sweet as you are."

Ahamed leaned in and pressed his lips to Amy's. When he pulled away Amy felt flustered. "Ahamed you are an amazing person but I have a fiance. I love Ty with all my heart."

Ahamed nodded. "i understand. I'm sorry if I have upset you."

"Not at all. In fact I hope we can remain friends."

"Absoulutley."

The waiter returned with their drinks. Ahamed handed Amy her glass and held his up.

"A toast to you ensuring that all of your dreams will come true."

Amy clinked glasses and took a sip. That night she began packing her things. She had a lot more then what she came with. She finished around 2am. She woke up at 6 and met her car that would take her to the airport. She was excited to go home but she was still sad. She had fallen in love with Europe and the high society life she was involved in. When the plane landed she was shocked to find that Ahamed had a car there to take her home. She stared out the windows the whole time. Everything was the same. As they pulled up to her house she started feeling excited again. She saw her grandfather and Lou on the porch. Amy hopped out of the car and ran to them.

"Lou! Grandpa!"

Jack smiled and hugged her. "Amy."

Amy then hugged Lou who was grinning. "Welcome home."

Amy pulled away smiling. She walked over and thanked the driver for carrying her bags. She went inside and put her bags in her room. She looked around. Everything was how she had left it. She unpacked her bags and turned when she heard a knock on the door. Lou smiled.

"Hey Ty just pulled in."

Amy smiled and ran out of her room. He had just gotten out of his truck.

"Ty!"

She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He smiled and held her tight and then set her on her feet so he could press his lips to her. When they pulled apart Amy smiled widely.

"God I missed you."

He smiled and brushed some hair away from her eyes. "i missed you too."

They walked inside and sat down with Lou and Katie at the kitchen table. Ty held katie on his lap and smiled.

"How was your flight?"

"Good i slept through most of it. I had 3 hours of sleep before I had to be at the airport."

Lou set cups of coffee in front of them. "So how was it?"

"It was amazing. Ahamed let me pick any horse I liked and then training them was great."

Ty smiled. "i'm sure you shocked everyone with your horse whisperer skills."

"Of course I did."

They laughed and Georgie came into the house. "Amy!"

Amy stood up and hugged her. Georgie sat down next to her.

"When did you get home?"

"A couple hours ago."

"I can't wait to show you what i have been working on with Phoenix."

They all chatted a while longer. Lou cooked dinner and they ate with Tim, Jack, Caleb and Peter. Lou broke out a bottle of wine and Amy shocked everyone by pouring herself a glass. Lou looked at her confused.

"Since when do you drink?"

Amy shrugged. "Since July."

No one asked again. After dinner Amy went to bed early anticipating her day tommorow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up the next morning and walked out to the barn. Spartan went nuts when he saw her. She stayed in his stall for a few minutes and then went into the office. She was shocked to see that all of her mother's journals were gone. She then went into the tack room and found it to be a mess. Caleb walked in and Amy rounded on him.

"Caleb! What is all of this? The tack room is a mess."

"Sorry we've all been pretty busy. The dude ranch was the only income over the summer so it took priority."

"Well today you are with me so clean it up."

She marched out of the barn and looked in the paddock and round pen. the roundpen needed to be cleaned and the paddock had a ton of weeds. Amy saw Lou walking towards her car and she ran over to her.

"Lou? What is going on? The barn is a mess, the roundpen needs cleaned, the paddock needs to be weeded, and someone moved mom's journals."

"Amy calm down. We've been focusing on the dude ranch. You and Caleb can clean it."

"Lou I don't have the time to clean. I need to start training horses to have this place making a profit again."

Lou looked shocked. "Amy since when do you care about making money?"

"Since I realized that money is the only way we can justify keeping this place open."

She walked over to Jack's truck and started it. She drove to ty's trailer and saw his truck was there. She knocked on the door and he answered smiling.

"Hey."

She walked in. "Hey. Why didn't you tell me things had gotten this bad?"

He rose his eyebrows. "What got bad?"

She took her jacket off and sat down on his bed. "the tack room is a mess, the paddock and roundpen need to be cleaned and someone moved my mom's stuff. It's a mess."

He sighed and sat next to her. "It will work out. You have Caleb to help you."

She nodded and smiled. "How long do you have until class?"

"An hour why?"

"Oh what could I possibly think of doing when we are all alone."

He grinned and kissed her. She laid back and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and lifted hers over her head. The rest of their clothes were quickly shed and Ty was soon thrusting into her. They had done it a few times before but they could only do it when no one else was home. When they finished Ty collapsed next to her and pulled her close to his side. She kissed his neck then sighed contently.

"I really missed you."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "i missed you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over a week passed and Amy had problems readjusting to life at Heartand. She was frustrated that she never had anywhere quiet to work, the stalls weren't always cleaned on time, the tack room was so disorganized and she had no privacy. She had been spoiled by having a whole hotel suite to herself, now she was bumping into people left and right. She was really starting to go nuts. She had tried venting to ty but he just didn't understand. In fact they were growing pretty distant. She had started taking horses to work with again but people were not exactly lining up for her help anymore. She had to get the word out that she was back. She decided to go to a rodeo in Calgary. She drove there on a Saturday and got there early. She parked and walked over to the mc.

"Hi I was told to talk to you about announcing this."

She handed him a flyer and he nodded. "I will announce it 3 times today."

"Thank you so much."

She then walked around passing out as many fliers to anyone who would take one. But she decided that the fliers didn't look very professional. That afternoon she stayed in her room designing a new flier. She decided that she also needed some new pictures for them. She used the picture that Ahamed had taken and then she went outside with the camera she had gottn for joining ahamed's team and pulled Spartan and Phoenix out and posed them in the back paddock. The pictures turned out amazing. She took them to the printer the next day and had 8 boxes made. That night after dinner she showed Jack the new fliers. he stared at it and then nodded.

"They are certainly different."

Amy nodded. "i think they look more professional. Plus the bright purple is eye catching."

"Why did you need new ones the old ones were just as nice."

"Yeah but they were the old Heartland. I want to start branding the new Heartland."

"The new Heartland?"

"Yes a more professional facility. I want to redo our website and start attracting a higher class of horse owners. They pay more money and we need to start bringing that back in and worrying less about a tacky dude ranch."

Jack looked at her shocked. "What exactly do you want to do?"

"I want to start presenting ourselves differently. Kill the horse whisperer joke and start having people take us seriously. We need to share our success stories more and really show people what we have to offer. We also need to start looking more mature. Caleb will start wearing Heartland shirts. I've already spoken to the printer we can have t-shirt and polo shirts made that we can start selling online. People who wear the shirts are free advertising."

"Amy that's not who we are. We're a family horse ranch."

"Grandpa if Mom was here she would agree. We need to get the name out there. But with the name we have to put forward a serious business front."

Jack stood up and walked outside where Ty, Lou, Peter, Georgie, Katie, Caleb, Tim and Lisa were all sitting on the porch. Amy went out after him.

"Come on Grandpa we knew we would have to change a few things."

Jack rounded on her. "Weren't you the one telling Lou how many years ago that we're not like everyone else? I see Europe has changed your tune."

"I'm not saying we start giving people quotes or change what we do but we need to start selling it more."

Tim looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about putting a more professional look forward. Making sure that we don't get to close to the customers, stop prying in their business."

Ty looked shocked. "But that is what you do. Sometimes you have to look into a horses past to find out what is wrong."

"I know. Which is why i'm going to start advertising to a higher class of clients."

He stood up. "You mean like Prince Ahamed?"

"People like him yes."

Ty shook his head. "What happened to you? The Amy who left here 3 months ago would never talk like this."

"I'm still that Amy i just realize that we have to be more professional."

Ty looked angry. "well i don't see the girl I fell in love with." He grabbed his jacket and walked towards his truck. As he opened the door he looked up at her. "Call me when she comes back."

Amy was upset as she watched him drive away. She stormed back into the house and slammed her bedroom door. She hadn't changed. Or did she?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy tried to call ty over the next couple of weeks. He refused to answer. Finally Amy gave up trying. She hadn't changed. She just grew up. Or so she thought. slowly her own family started shying away from her. Amy felt alone. The only person still talking to her was Georgie. Amy was going to drive her to her trick riding lesson today. georgie got into the truck and looked upset.

"What's wrong Georgie?"

She hesitated before speaking. "I was on Youtube last night and I found a video of you. You were kissing prince Ahamed."

Amy was shocked. When she spoke her voice was shaky. "Georgie sometimes the internet doesn't show everything."

"So you didn't kiss Ahamed?"

Amy sighed. "I did or more he kissed me. It was a mistake."

Georgie looked shocked. "You cheated on Ty?"

"Georgie you don't understand."

Georgie hopped out of the truck. "I don't understand! You ruined everything!"

Amy watched her storm into the house and slam the door. Amy went into her room and cried. She didn't go out for dinner. She woke up the next morning and headed into town. She had been feeling off lately. She couldn't sleep without reliving her mom's accident. It was really starting to get to her but no one in her family wanted to talk to her. She decided that she needed to see a doctor. She had her blood drawn and waited for her test results. When the doctor walked in Amy was shocked at how young he looked.

"Hi Miss. Fleming i'm Dr. Jones. So I have your test results."

"That was fast."

"Miss. Fleming, you're pregnant."

Amy felt like she was falling down a tunnel. "Pregnant?"

"Yes about 5 weeks I would say."

Amy thought back. She came home 5 weeks ago. But she already knew that the baby had to be Ty's. He was the only person that she had ever been with. dr. Jones looked at her concerned.

"You said that you were having some mental issues so would you like to discuss your options?"

Amy thought for a moment. She was pregnant with Ty's baby. She knew she loved Ty but he hasn't spoken to her in almost 3 weeks. Also there was no room for the baby at Jack's so Amy would have to live with ty in his trailer. They didn't have the money to buy a house. Amy looked at the doctor as she made her decision.

"I need an abortion."

Dr. jones looked at her. "Are you sure? you can take a few days discuss your options with your family."

"No I need an abortion."

Dr. Jones nodded and filled out something on his perscription pad. "This is a cycle of pills. you take one a day until you take all 6. It will cause your uterus to contract. On the 7th day you will come and see me and i will be able to pass the fetus for you if it hasn't already. You will probably be in a lot of pain on the 5th and 6th day. And while you are on these your hormones are going to be out of wack. Just call me on the 4th day to get an apointment. You don't have to start right away. I suggest you take a few days to think about it. Just keep in mind you have 7 more weeks to do the cycle before I will have to cancel the perscription."

Amy nodded. she went straight to the pharmacy and filled the perscription. She went home and went straight to her room. She laid on her bed for hours just staring at the bottle. she decided not to start taking them until she talks to a psychologist. She had an appointment the next afternoon and she was anxious to go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy sat on the couch in her new psychologist, Dr. Field's office. She looked at the woman. she reminded her of Lisa except she had short hair and wore glasses.

"So Amy what brings you here?"

Amy hesitated before speaking. "I haven't been sleeping well and i'm having mini anxiety attacks. I jump at birds chirping and I hate having to leave the barn or my bedroom."

"How long have you had this?"

"Since I came home from Europe 5 weeks ago."

"What are the dreams about?"

"My mother died in a car accident almost 7 years ago. I was in the car. the accident was my fault."

"Why was it your fault?"

"I convinced her to go rescue a horse in the middle of a storm. If i hadn't told her she wouldn't have been on the road."

Dr. Fields put her pen and note pad down and looked at Amy. "Did you remeber the accident after it happened?"

"No. It would come back in bits and pieces and now..."

"You remeber the whole thing."

Amy nodded. Dr. Fields pulled out her perscription pad.

"Amy I'm going to put you on a sleeping pill and an anti depresent. They are both safe to take while you're pregnant. I also want you to start wearing a hair tie on your wrist and whenever you start feeling anxious snap it and it will remind you that you are in the present."

Amy left her office still feeling confused. She went home and found that the living room was decorated. She mentally kicked herself for not remebering that it was caleb's birthday. She set her stuff down in her room. She slid a hair tie on her wrist and put her anxiety pills in her pocket. She walked out to the barn and stared at Spartan. When the image of him at the Mallen farm came into her mind she snapped the hair tie. It kinda stung and it helped. but all throughout the afternoon she was having the anxious feeling. Her wrist was bright red by the time she walked out of the barn. She was shocked when she saw Ty's truck parked outside the house. She looked down and saw the ring on her left hand. She hadn't ever taken it off since they announced their engagment. She walked into the house via the back door. This room use to be her mother's now it was Katie's. Amy snapped the hair tie and walked into her bedroom. She wanted her mom. she wanted her mom to come her and tell her what to do about the baby, about Ty, about the horses, about anything. She would give anything just to hear her voice again. She made up her mind and pulled on her riding gear. She heard a knock on the door and Lisa walked in.

"Hi. Lou wanted me to tell you dinner was ready."

Amy pulled her boot on. "Why did she send you? Oh yeah, no one wants to talk to me."

Lisa frowned. "Amy that's not true."

"Yes it is. i finally grow up and start looking at things like an adult and suddenly I have changed. They all wish I had died in that stupid car accident instead of Mom."

Lisa looked shocked. "Amy they don't feel that way."

"Really? Cause I feel that way. should have died. Not her."

She marched past Lisa and walked past everyone else. She was almost to the door until Lisa caught up with her in the kitchen.

"Amy no one feels that way and if your mom was here she would want you here with her."

Amy didn't look at her. "I should have died. i wish I had died."

Lisa stared and saw her reach for her riding gloves. "Amy where are you going?"

Amy turned her head slightly. "Back to where it all should have been different."

She ran from the house and tacked up Spartan. She climbed up and settled in the saddle. She rode down the driveway and towards mallen's farm. It wasn't hard to find the tree. She had been seeing it every night for weeks. She climbed off of Spartan and sat down right where the truck was 7 years ago. She didn't know how long she was sitting there until her phone started ringing non stop. She ignored it at first until she grew annoyed. Not only were Jack, Tim, Ty and Lou calling her but Georgie was texting her between calls.

_g- Where r u_

_g- R u ok?_

_g- answer your phone_

_g- if u don't answer your phone in an hour Lou's calling the police_

Amy sighed and stood up. She hopped back on Spartan and rode home. She settled him in his stall before going in the front door. She had just poured herself a glass of water before Jack came into the kitchen.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

Amy opened her pill bottles and took the anxiety and the sleeping pill. Jack stared.

"What are those?"

Amy hesitated before turning around. "They are anti depresents that a psychologist perscribed today for me."

Her grandfather blinked and Amy walked into the living room. She went to go towards her bedroom but Jack caught her and spun her around. Everyone was staring at her confused but Jack looked shocked.

"You're seeing a psychologist?"

Amy nodded. Jack still looked confused.

"Why?"

Amy glanced at Lisa and she nodded. Amy dropped her voice to a whisper so that only her grandfather could hear her. "Because ever since I came home I relive the accident. Every single night I have dreams about my mother dying. I remeber everything."

Jack looked as though someone punched him in the face. Amy turned and ran into her bedroom. She let the tears fall. She ripped the hair tie off her wrist and looked at her engagment ring. She pulled it off of her finger and set it on her dresser. She crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up the next morning and stared at her engagment ring. She made up her mind. She put the ring in her pocket and drove to Ty's trailer. She knew he was in class. She used her key and walked in. She found one of his notebooks and a pen and began writting.

_Ty,_

_I love you more then words can say but you are right. I have changed. I am not the same girl that you fell in love with and i don't know if I can ever be that girl again. You deserve to be with someone who already knows who they are. I don't know who I am anymore and i need to figure that out. I want you to stay and school and become a vet. You need to be happy._

_Love forever,_

_Amy_

She was crying by the end of the note she folded it in half and put it on the counter with the key and ring on top. She locked the door to the trailer and drove home. She took Spartan to the accident sight again. She stayed there for almost 5 hours before going home she was in Spartan's stall when she heard Ty, Lou and Caleb talking. She sat down on the bottom of the stall so that they couldn't see her. She heard her sister's voice.

"Ty calm down."

"No. She went to the trailer while I was out and left me a note and her ring. She said that she doesn't know who she is anymore Lou. I have to talk to her. I need to remind her who she is."

Caleb's voice sounded calm. "Ty just give her some time. Maybe she will change her mind."

"You don't get it. I didn't believe Georgie when she told me about the video. i watched it today and I think she cheated on me and now she just doesn't want to admit it."

It took everything Amy had not to stand up and yell. She convinced herself to put. Lou spoke up.

"Even if Amy cheated maybe the guilt will make her admit it soon."

Amy couldn't believe it. Her own sister thought she cheated. Amy waited until they left before she ran into her bedroom and cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 weeks passed. Amy was shocked that Jack and Lisa kept her secret. Each week Amy went to therapy and was slowly feeling better. Now her biggest decision was to keep her baby or not. Ty came around occasionally but Amy ignored him in fact Amy didn't talk to anyone. She hid in her room or in the barn. Spartan had become her only friend. When they would go on a ride she was free. Today there was a cattle round up. Everyone was going except Amy, Georgie and Katie. Jack had come into her room last night and asked if she could babysit. Amy agreed. She was in the barn feeding the horses. Everyone was inside including Ty, Scott and Tim. Amy was shocked when the yellow sports car pulled up. She watched him knock on the door and saw Lou point to the barn. Ahamed walked into the barn and smiled when he saw Amy.

"Well if it isn't the miracle girl."

Amy smiled and hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. I was wondering something?"

"Yes."

"can you come look at a horse for me? i just bought him and the old owner says he has a few issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"Umm he has an issue with...mares."

Amy laughed a little. "Ok. I'll come at him this after...umm I can't today."

"May I ask why?"

"My family is going on a cattle round up. I pulled baby sitting duty."

Ahamed laughed. "Let me talk to your sister. I'm sure she won't mind the kids coming with you."

Before Amy could stop him Ahamed walked into her house. Her family was eating breakfast at the table. As soon as Ahamed walked in there was tension in the room you could cut with a knife. Ty glared at him. Amy stood behind him trying to stay call. Ahamed looked at Lou smiling.

"Mrs. Morris Amy just told me that she pulled baby sitting duty. I was wondering if you minded her bringing the children to my stables this afternoon. I need Amy's help with a horse and i am afraid it can't wait until tommorow."

Lou looked slightly taken aback. "Umm I wasn't aware Amy was working for you again."

Ahamed smiled. "Well Amy is the best I have seen. I mean the Duke of London himself was stunned by her work."

Everyone looked shocked and Amy whispered in Ahamed's ear. "Have you been on Youtube lately?"

Ahamed looked confused. "No why?"

She whispered back. "Someone posted a video of you and I kissing."

Ahamed's eyes widened and looked at her family. "Oh! You all think?"

Amy nodded. Ahamed laughed a little.

"You all think Amy and I were together because of a...what is it called?"

Amy spoke. "Youtube."

Ahamed continued. "Because of a Youtube video? That is the furthest thing from what happened."

Everyone stared at him. Some looked guilty others didn't buy it. Lou looked at him.

"With all do respect Prince Ahamed why were you kissing my sister then?"

Ahamed sighed and hung his head. "I made a move on Amy. i admit that. i don't get to spend a lot of time with a woman as sweet and as loyal as Amy. I kissed her and she made it clear that she didn't feel that way for me and I accepted that. We tend to joke about it now. Amy and i haven't really spoken other then the occasional e-mail since she left Europe."

Everyone now looked slightly guilty and Amy looked at Lou. "So Lou do you mind if Katie and Georgie come?"

Lou didn't speak but Peter nodded. "That's fine just don't let Georgie try and jump the horses."

Ahamed clapped his hands. "Excellent. I will send a car to get you at 1. And I am so glad that we cleared that little mess up. Good day."

Amy walked him out and returned to the living room looking a tad smug. She grinned at lou.

"See Lou all I needed was time."

She saw Lou, Ty and Caleb's shocked faces as they realized that Amy had heard their conversation but Amy continued.

"It's so nice to know that my own sister thinks so little of me."

At that she stormed out of the door. she went into the barn and started stuffing the hay nets. Lou soon came out and hesitated by the door.

"Um we're leaving in a few minutes. We took a few of the dude ranch horses and a couple of our horses."

Amy kept stuffing the hay nets as she answered. "Leave Spartan."

"Ok. Amy i'm really sorry."

Amy was going to say something but she felt nausous. She ran out to the aisle and threw up in a nearby bucket. Lou held her hair. When she finished she stood up and wiped her mouth. Lou looked concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

She stalked off towards the house and Lou called after her.

"I just put Katie down for her nap."

Amy looked back and nodded and went inside. She threw up one more time before she went back out to the barn carrying the baby monitor with her. She cleaned the bucket she had puked in and finished the hay nets. At 12:30 katie woke up and Amy got her dresed. When the car arrived at 1 o'clock Amy was holding Katie and her diaper bag.

"Georgie!"

Georgie came into the kitchen and followed Amy out to the car. Amy was shocked that Ahamed provided a booster seat for Katie. While they were in the car Georgie glanced at her.

"Amy, i'm sorry for accusing you."

Amy sighed. "it's ok Georgie. i'm not mad."

Georgie smiled. "Friends again?"

Amy smiled. "Of course."

When they arrived at Ahamed's stabled Amy looked at the horse named Black magic. Amy noticed he did get skittish around mares she asked Ahamed if she could take him to Heartland and he agreed. He wrote Amy a $30,000.00 check to work with him. Amy went home and cooked the gils dinner. She stayed up laughing with Georgie until they both fell asleep in the living room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up when the front door opened. She didn't open her eys but Georgie did.

"Hey Guys. Your home early."

Amy heard lou's voice. "Yeah we missed you guys. Is that Ahamed's horse in the stable?"

"Yeah. Amy agreed to work with him and then she and I stayed up and watched movies."

Jack laughed. "I take it you two are ok again?"

"She said she wasn't mad at me. It's like nothing ever happened. She was the old Amy again. She promised to take me on a trail ride today."

When she heard pans being shuffled she sat up. She suddenly had a wave of nausea like she did yesterday. She walked normal pace into the bathroom and threw up. She brushed her teeth and got dressed in her room. She walked past everyone and was headed towards the barn but Lou stopped her before she went outside.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Amy decided to stop the silent treatment. She really was getting sick of it. "I'm not hungry but thanks Lou."

Lou smiled slightly. "Georgie said you two had fun last night. I'm glad."

Amy smiled. "When she's done breakfast send her to the barn. i want to take her on a special trail ride."

lou nodded. "Amy I really am sorry."

"It's fine Lou. I'm not mad. I'll be in the barn."

Lou looked relieved as Amy walked out. Amy went to the barn and looked at Black Magic. She decided to put him in the round pen and let the mares out in the paddock. She walked into the office and pulled the abortion pills out of her jacket pocket and stared at them. She hadn't really thought about the baby much over the last few days. Her reason's for not keeping it were still the same but some part of her wanted it. She loved the little person growing inside of her. She knew that if she tried she could make it work. But she still was unsure. She put the pills back into her pocket and tacked up Spartan and Phoenix. She had just finished when Georgie came out.

"Hey Amy. Where are we going?"

Amy smiled. "Somewhere special."

Georgie started putting her helmet on but Amy shook her head.

"You're done learning. You only have to wear that when you are jumping."

Amy went into the office and returned with a light tan cowboy hat. On the string were beads that said "hope". Amy set it on Georgie's head. Georgie smiled.

"Thanks Amy it's cool."

Amy smiled slightly. "It was my mother's. She would have wanted you to have it."

Georgie smiled and climbed onto Phoenix. After Amy was on Spartan she led Georgie on the path behind the road. Georgie hesitated. "Jack told me never to go on this road."

Amy smiled. "Well you're with me so it's ok."

Georgie nodded and followed. Amy took her off the road and onto the dirt back road. It was dark and tree covered. Amy stopped in front of one tree and hopped off of Spartan. She pulled out a marigold and looked back at Georgie.

"The reason Grandpa doesn't want you on this road is because this is the road my mother died on."

Georgie looked a little shocked. Amy placed a flower on the cut tree and then climbed back on to Spartan and went off the road and up the hill. They rode on a trail for a few minutes until they reached their destination. A small shack with a horse and donkey out front. Georgie looked confused.

"Why are were here?"

Amy smiled. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Amy hopped off Spartan and tied him up. Georgie did the same with Phoenix and then followed Amy as she walked up to the door. Amy knocked and a woman with dark hair appeared. She smiled at the girls and walked outside.

"Hello Amy. It's good to see you again."

Amy smiled. "You too Sarah. This is my niece Georgie."

Sarah smiled. "Hello Georgie. Would you two like a cup of tea?"

Georgie nodded. "Please."

They stayed outside at the picnic table. Sarah brought 2 cups of tea out and set them in front of the girls. Georgie smilled at Sarah's horse.

"What is your horse's name?"

Sarah smiled. "Avery. Amy gave him to me a few years ago."

Georgie nodded and listened to Amy and Sarah talk about herbs and horses. When they left Georgie looked at her curious.

"Why did we go there?"

Amy turned to look at her. "Sarah lives alone. She really isn't around people much. When she came for me for help with her old horse Falcon we found her husband's dead body. She thought he had left her. I feel bad so I try to go and see her every few months."

"That's nice of you."

Amy smiled as they went back up the driveway. Lou, Ty and Caleb were standing together outside as they approached. Georgie jumped off of Pheonix and over to them. Amy shocked them and followed on Spartan. Lou smiled at georgie.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah Amy took me on the backroad that Jack said not to go on."

Lou looked at Amy curious and Amy shrugged. "The road by the Mallen place."

Lou nodded and let Georgie continue. "Then we went to see a woman named Sarah. She let me feed her horse Avery."

Lou looked up at Amy again. "Sarah Craven?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah. I visit her every few months."

Georgie headed off towards the barn and Caleb followed her. Amy swung off of Spartan. When she did her pills fell out of her jacket pocket and rolled on the ground. Amy held her breath as Lou picked them up. She glanced at them and handed them back to Amy without a word. Amy knew she saw what the label said. There was a big red sticker that said that the medicine was to terminate a pregnancy. Amy took Spartan into the barn and put him away. Caleb hesitated before walking over to her.

"Amy? I'm sorry about what i said. It's just the way you have been acting I didn't know what to believe."

Amy smiled slightly. "It's ok Caleb. You were being a good friend to Ty and I'm glad you are that loyal."

Caleb smiled. "You really should give Ty another chance. Whatever you're unsure about i'm pretty sure that he's not it."

Amy sighed. "i love Ty. With all my heart but I need space."

Caleb nodded. "i needed to give it a shot."

He walked away and Lou walked in. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Amy, are you having a baby?"

Amy turned slowly with a few tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Lou looked a little shocked. "You're going to get rid of it? Without telling Ty? It is Ty's isn't it?"

Amy sighed. "Yes it is Ty's, he is the only person I have ever been with like that."

Lou nodded. "And the rest?"

"Lou I can't keep this baby."

Lou opened her mouth to speak but another voice came. "Why not?"

Amy turned her head and saw Ty walking into the barn. Lou looked between them before speaking.

"Umm i'll be in the house."

Ty watched her walk away then stepped forward. "Why can't we keep it? You don't think I wouldn't drop anything to raise our child."

Amy put Spartan in his stall and leaned against the door. "I knew you would."

Ty walked forward again until he was only a few inches from her. "Is this why you broke up with me? because you didn't want me to know about the baby?"

Amy let a few tears fall from her eyes. "Ty we can't have a baby."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't bring a baby into this world when it's father and I can barely look at eachother. I can't have this baby be the reason we stay together. It's not fair to it."

Ty started tearing up a little. "What if we try counseling?"

Amy shook her head. "Ty trust me I have thought about this long and hard. Everytime I come up with a reason to keep it I find 2 more reasons not to. It is best for both of us if I terminate it and we never talk about it again."

She ran passed him and went into her bedroom. she shut the door and cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple days passed and Amy still hadn't started the pills. Ty was calling her non stop and she didn't answer. As she sat in the barn she picked up her phone and made an apointment at the women's clinic for that afternoon. She worked with Black Magic a little and decided that he was ready to go home. he had gotten to the point Amy could turn him out with the other horses and not give any response to the mares. Ahamed came with his trailer that afternoon.

"Excellent work Amy. He seems much better."

Amy smiled. "Well don't hesitate to call next time."

"Wait I have something for you." he handed her an envelope. "For the training and board."

Amy waved as he drove away. she opened her check and almost passed out. Ahamed gave her a check for $200,000.00. She was in total shock but she was brought out of it when Ty pulled in. He got out of his truck and walked over to her.

"Amy i've looked up those pills and if you stop them within the first 4 days the baby could survive. So please, just stop and we will find a way to keep the baby. I'll quit school and get another job."

Amy teared up a little. "Ty I haven't taken any of the pills."

He looked releaved. "Good so we can keep the baby."

She shook her head. "I meant what I said before. We can't keep it. I have an apointment in an hour to take care of it. i just want it over with."

He looked like she slapped him in the face. "You're doing it today?"

She nodded and stepped back slightly. "I need to get going."

She left him frozen in the drivewave. She drove to the clinic fighting tears the whole way. when she got there they took her back and had her change into a paper gown. She waited for the doctor to come in. She was glad it was a woman.

"Hello Miss. fleming. I'm Dr. Hudson. You are 7 weeks pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to use pills to terminate your pregnancy?"

Amy shook her head and Dr. Hudson nodded.

"I need to perform a sonogram before I do the procedure."

Amy nodded and laid down. She put her feet in the stirrups and Dr. Hudson inserted a small camera. Amy saw an image pop up on the screen and looked at .

"Where is the baby?"

Dr. Hudson pointed out a tiny flicker. When she pressed a button Amy saw it a little clearer. She started to tear up. That was her baby. She and Ty made that baby. She looked at Dr. Hudson.

"I've changed my mind, I don't want an abortion."

Dr. Hudson nodded and pulled the camera out. She gave Amy the sonogram pictures and DVD and discharged her. Amy drove home and found Ty was still there. He was sitting on the porch talking with Lou. Amy jumped out of Jack's truck and walked up to them shaking slightly. Ty looked hurt. Lou stood up and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Amy nodded and pulled the picture out of her bag and handed it to Lou. she looked at it and smiled.

"You didn't kill it?"

Amy shook her head. Ty stood up and pulled her into his arms. She cried quietly into his neck. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom and held her on her bed. When she calmed down a little she sat up and dried her eyes. ty rubbed her back soothingly. After a couple minutes he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you do it? I thought that it was what you wanted?"

She nodded. "I know it was the right choice."

"Then why didn't you?"

She opened her laptop and placed the DVD in and pressed play. When their baby's image popped up on the screen Ty grinned. She teared up again and laid back on the pillows. After the DVD was over it stayed on the baby's picture. Amy spoke quietly.

"It's a part of you and a part of me. I couldn't kill our child."

He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "So we're having a baby."

Amy nodded. "I guess we are."

Ty pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. It was her engagment ring. He held it out to her but she didn't accept it.

"Ty this doesn't change the fact that we have problems. I did change in Europe and you still can't trust me."

He sighed. "I did trust you. When Georgie first told me about the video I didn't believe her. But when you broke up with me like that I watched the video and it hurt. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that but you were shutting me out and acting different."

"I came back and I realized that Lou was right and my mother was wrong. If people don't start seeing me as an adult I will never be able to keep doing this. i don't want to be known as Marion's daughter I want to be known as me."

"Amy people do know you for you. You don't have to act differently to do that."

"I know but I needed to figure that out on my own. It didn't help that as soon as I came back I started having nightmares again."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"I use to relive the accident. I remeber every part now and it terrified me."

Ty sighed and grabbed her left hand. He slid the ring onto her finger and looked her in the eye. "I love you and that is never going to change. I know we have some things we need to work on so lets go to counseling. We can work on communicating and trusting eachother. But Amy I love you and I want to be a family."

She let a tear fall down her face and she nodded. "We can try. But Ty this baby can not be the reason we both try."

"Well it's not. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too. But we need to take this slow."

Ty nodded and kissed her again. When they pulled apart she handed him a sonogram picture. he smiled and kissed her stomach.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were ruff. Ty and Lou were the only ones that knew about Amy's pregnancy. She and Ty were starting couple's counseling today and Amy was worried about how it would go. Dr. Field's called them back and they sat on her couch with an inch of space between them. Dr. Fields pulled out a notepad and pen and sat down.

"You must be Ty it's nice to meet you."

Ty shook her hand and then Dr. Fields looked between them.

"So Ty why do you think you two are here?"

Ty glanced at Amy before speaking. "Well we are having a baby and Amy wanted us to work through our issues before the baby comes."

"And what do you think your issues are?"

"Well I have problems with trusting Amy and listening to her."

Dr. Fields wrote something then looked at Amy. "Amy what do you think your issues are."

"I have trouble relaying my feelings and I started shutting Ty out. Ecspecially when it came to whether we were keeping the baby."

"What did you want to do?"

"I origanally wanted to have an abortion."

"And Ty how did you feel about that."

Ty shifted a little. "I was upset. I thought that she didn't want the baby because it was mine."

She wrote something again and then looked up.

"Amy, how did you and Ty meet?"

"He came to work at my family's horse ranch when I was 15."

"Ty how old were you?"

"17 almost 18."

"Ty what was the first thing you noticed about Amy?"

Ty smiled slightly. "Her eyes. She looked mad at the time but her eyes were soft."

"Amy when did you first realize that you loved Ty as more then a friend?"

Amy thought for a moment until the memory came flooding back. "He built me a jumping course in the woods. I saw him differently after that day."

Ty looked shocked that she had loved him that long. Dr. Fields wrote some more then set the pen and pad aside. "Amy do you love Ty as more then your baby's father?"

"Yes."

"Ty do you love Amy as more then your baby's mother?"

"Yes."

"I think you two can get back on track but it will be hard work. Relationships are not suppose to be easy they are hard to keep. When people change the relationship have to change too and that is difficult for anyone. But you two have your child to think about. Children do not always keep couples together. So we will start working on it. This week your homework is to find 2 things about the other person that you hope the baby will inherit. Take all week to think about it and we will talk about it next week."

They left and Ty drove Amy home. They didn't speak the whole way until they pulled into the driveway. Ty reached his hand out and grabbed hers. When he parked he looked at her.

"You have loved me for that long?"

She smiled. "Yes. My eyes are really soft?"

"Yes."

They got out of the truck and walked into the house. Lou smiled when she saw them.

"How did it go?"

Ty glanced at Amy before answering. "It went ok. We still have a long way to go."

Lou nodded and turned back to cooking. Amy walked into her room and Ty followed. She set her bag down and grabbed some work clothes. She moved to walk out of the room and Ty grabbed her gently.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised Georgie I would work with her and Phoenix before dinner. I need to change."

He frowned. "You never leave the room to change."

She sighed and sat on his lap. She laid her clothes in her lap. "Ty it's going to take a lot to go back to how things were."

He hung his head. "Ok."

He let go of her and let her up. She hesitated before sighing and undressing in front of him. He smiled and turned away. When she was done they walked outside to find Georgie already riding Phoenix around the ring. When she saw them she rode over.

"Hey guys. So Amy what do you want me to do?"

"I'll build a course and you go over it."

"Ok."

Amy stepped into the ring and set the jump hights to where they were different. The last jump was all the way up. She walked back over to where Ty was standing and nodded to Georgie. They watched as she went over the jumps. She did well except she almost fell off twice. When she was done she rode over to Amy.

"How was that?"

"You were fine until you started rushing the jumps. You need to spot the center of the jump and let Phoenix set the pace."

Georgie nodded and went over it again. She did well this time. Amy smiled widely.

"Great Georgie!"

When they finished Georgie put Phoenix away while Amy and Ty walked back inside. They helped Lou set the table then sat down and ate with Lou, Katie, Georgie, Caleb and Jack. When Ty got ready to leave he and Amy were in the barn doing night check. He grabbed his jacket and looked at Amy.

"Umm i'll see you tommorow if that's ok."

She walked towards him and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled slightly and went home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days Amy and Ty continued their awkward relationship. Amy was confused about how much to let him in or how little. It didn't help that she was having major morning sickness and Jack thought she was coming down with the stomach flu. When she went in the kitchen for breakfast she caught one whiff of her grandfather's omlet and she ran into the bathroom to hurl. When she came out he shook his head at her.

"Oh no. You're sick. Go put on your pajamas and get to bed i'll bring you some soup."

Amy was going to protest but she thought better and crawled back into bed. 10 minutes later Jack walked into her room with a glass of ginger ale and a thermometer. He made her stick it under her tounge. Just as he turned the thermometer on Lou and ty walked into her room. Lou looked at her and then her grandfather.

"what's going on?"

Jack looked at the two of them. "I'm pretty sure she has the stomach flu."

He pulled the thermometer out and looked st it.

"You have a low fever but still a fever. You're staying in here today."

He walked out of the room leaving Ty and Lou to laugh. She sat up and scoweled at them.

"It's not funny. Help me."

Ty sat down and Lou left shutting the door behind her. Ty still was laughing.

"Seriously it's not funny. Morning sickness sucks."

He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "It will get better."

She sighed. "He's not going to let me out of here is he?"

"Nope."

She groaned and threw her head back. He laughed and walked out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later with some of his textbooks. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his jacket off before he sat down at her desk. Amy stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

He looked back at her. "Today is my day off so I told Jack I would stay here and keep an eye on you. I figure i'll get some studying done."

Amy smirked. "Can I have my laptop?"

He handed her the computer and opened his book. Amy checked her e-mail and then started googling babies. She found a site that had a ton of detailed information and a chat room with professionals. She looked at different things and then set her laptop aside. She stared at Ty and smiled at his look of concentration. She made a mental note that she hoped the baby would inherit that. She had 3 things that she hoped the baby would inherit about Ty. He sighed and shut his book and pinched the bridge of his nose. She sat up a little more.

"Are you ok?"

He turned and smiled. "Yeah it's just a lot to remeber. I have a test on Friday."

"Do you want me to quiz you?"

He smiled wider. "Last time we did that it didn't go so well."

She smiled at the memory. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you hungry?"

At the thought of food a wave of nausea hit. "No."

He smiled slightly and sat down next to her on the bed. He grabbed a textbook as he stretched out. She started feeling tired so she turned on her side and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she was asleep until she felt something move under her. She opened her eyes to find that her head was on Ty's shoulder and her hand was on his chest. He was trying to move without waking her. She pulled away and sat up.

"Sorry."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

They both stood and walked into the living room where Lou was setting the table for dinner. She looked up at Amy as they walked in and grinned.

"Did you get that fever down?"

Amy stuck her tounge out at her. She then caught a whiff of Lou's onion chicken and ran to the bathroom. Ty came in with her and held her hair as she threw up. After a few minutes she stood up and brushed her teeth. They walked back out and Lou handed her a glass of what looked like a smoothie. Amy shook her head.

"No thanks."

Lou smiled. "Trust me it works."

Amy took it and drank it. She was shocked that she didn't have nausea anymore. "What is this?"

"You don't want to know."

Ty sat next to her through dinner and chatted with Tim about the clinic. Amy was able to eat a few things and felt fine afterward. By the time she went to bed she felt much better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty were back on Dr. Field's couch. She smiled and grabbed hr notepad.

"So I gave you two homework. Ty what do you hope the baby will inherit from Amy?"

He smiled slightly. "Her love of horses and when her compassion for others."

's smiled and turned to Amy. "Amy what do you want the baby to inherit from Ty?"

"His smile and his adventerous nature."

"It seems like you two gave this quite a bit of thought. I'm glad. Now I want to go back to your past because somewhere in your past you developed these bad relationship habits. Most likely you learned them from your parents. So Ty what is your parents relationship like?"

Ty hesitated before answering. "My dad died over 2 years ago. But he and my mom were never really a couple. They fought all the time and then they got divorced when I was 8 and when I was 10 my mom started dating a guy named Wade. He was like Jeckle and Hyde. When he had money he was great, nicest guy in the world but when he didn't have money my mom became his punching bag. When I was 13 I started fighting him for her. He started hitting me and when I was 17 I snapped and almost killed him. I was sent to juvie and then I landed at Heartland with Amy's family."

's frowned. "How is your relationship with your mom now?"

"Good I call her at least twice a week. She is back with Wade and seems happy. Wade got some help and is going to anger management classes."

"That is great for your mother. How was your relationship with your dad before he died?"

"He and I hadn't talked for 3 years before he died. He was never there for me when I needed him."

Dr. Field's wrote something down then turned to Amy. "Amy what was your parents relationship like?"

Amy clenched her left fist before speaking. "My dad left us when I was 5. My mom and grandfather raised me. My dad didn't come back until after my mom died."

"Do you remeber what your parents were like before your dad left?"

"Not really. I only remeber the last trip we took as a family."

"What happened on that trip?"

"They took me to my first rodeo. It was my 5th birthday. I remeber after my dad won he set me on his horse Pegasus and let me ride him around the ring. It was the last time I saw my mom's truely happy smile."

's wrote more down. "What was your relationship with your mother?"

"We use to but heads a lot. We were both stubborn and we clashed. But we were close."

"And now how is your relationship with your father?"

"Ok. I know he is there and we have a lot in common but he still has trouble understanding me."

After writing more she turned to them. "I'm getting the impression that a lot of your issues do stem from your childhoods. Niether of you know how to have a healthy relationship because you never saw one as children. Ty you saw that when the relationship was rough you resort to using your fist instead of your mind and Amy you saw that when it gets tough to walk away. So you two need to learn how to work through things and there are tools to help you. When you disagree on something try compormising and if that doesn't work walk away from what you are disagreeing on because nothing is worth fighting with eachother. Also when you get angry with eachother take 5 seconds and think about what you are going to say or do before you do it. You need to way the consequences of your actions before doing anything. Your homework is to think about your childhoods and decided what together 4 things that you want to do differently with your child."

They nodded and left. They went to the ranch and walked into the barn. Amy started looking at her mom's journals. Ty leaned against the feed bin and watched her.

"So what do you want to do differently?"

She turned to look at him. "We have all week to come up with the list."

"I figured we could come up with one everyday this week and then narrow it down to 4 main things."

She thought about it for a minute and thought it sounded good. "Ok, I want our baby to be able to come to us with anything."

He nodded. "Yeah I want it to be able to communicate with us."

Amy smiled. "Ok so we have one thing already."

She grabbed a journal and started looking something up. Ty walked over and stood next to her.

"Why do you keep reading those? By now you probably know just as much as your mom did."

She showed him the journal. "This is a log of every horse she treated. There is a page on each horse. I like reading what there problems were and how she fixed it. She documented everything about them. I was thinking maybe I should do that. I have files on each horse I've helped but maybe I should put it all in one place."

He smiled. "That's a great idea."

She smiled and leaned back against him. She was glad he agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days Amy nausea subsided and she was starting to feel like her old self. She and Ty were still in an odd relationship. Amy didn't wear her ring and they didn't kiss or hold hands. They reached an unspoken agreement that they needed to work through a few things before they were a couple again. Amy had called Lou's old ob/gyn and made an apointment. She also started taking prenatal vitamins. She flushed the abortion pills down the toilet. She was working with a horse named Lena when Ty pulled in on Monday. He walked over to where she was and smiled.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

She glanced at Lena and sighed. "It's kind of a mystery. She won't walk or stop when i want her too. I thought maybe she was like Pirate and was trained with verbal signals but not even they work."

He came into the pen and started looking at the horse. "How old is she?"

"The owners said she is about 12. They said she started having problems about 3 months ago."

Ty looked in her mouth and then started clapping his hands. Lena didn't flinch. He sighed and looked at Amy. "She's deaf or at least partially."

Amy nodded and petted the horse's head. "I'll talk to the owners and see if they'll let Scott look at her."

He helped her lead Lena into the barn. After she put her away Amy turned to Ty.

"Are you free next Wednesday at 9?"

"Yeah why?"

"I got an apointment with Lou's old ob/gyn if you want to come."

He smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8:30."

She smiled back and they didn't bring it up again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty walked into the ob/gyn's office at 8:45. Amy felt really good about Ty being with her. They have been going to therapy and was happy with the list they came up with. They decided that they wanted to be able for the baby to communicate with them, they will be equal partners with parenting, they will provide a loving supportive enviorment and they will allow their child to make it's own choices. as they sat in the waiting room Amy filled out her part of the forms and then handed them to Ty for his medical history. When he was done he turned the papers in for her and they were called back 2 minutes later. The nurse had Amy change into a paper gown and then she took some blood for testing. When Dr. Morgan walked in Amy started feeling nervous.

"Hi Amy it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out to Ty. "You must be Ty. I'm Dr. Morgan. Now amy you're 11 weeks?"

"Yes."

"Alright i'm going to do a sonogram today. So can you lay back and we will get started."

Amy laid down and put her feet up. turned on the machine and put on exam gloves. Amy almost laughed at Ty's face when he saw the camera go in. When the camera was in quickly found the baby. He pressed a button and the heartbeat filled the room. She glanced up at Ty to find him grinning with tears in his eyes. He grabbed her hand as the doctor turned the screen.

"Ok here is the baby."

Amy felt tears in her eys. She had never seen something so amazing. started pointing at the screen.

"Here is an arm, and the white curve is the spin and then these the feet." He turned to look at them. "Do you want to know gender?"

Ty looked at Amy. "It's up to you. I'm fine either way."

She thought for a minute before speaking. "I think we should keep it a surprise."

smiled. "I always think that is the best choice. It will make its arrival even more special."

They nodded in agreement. took the camera out and scooted the machine over. He started lightly pressing on her stomach.

"Alright everything looks healthy. You stood start showing soon. I want to see you back at the 15 week mark."

He let Amy sit up and he handed her the DVD and some pictures. He turned and grabbed some pamplets off the wall.

"Ok these are on basic prenatal care, a list of books I recomend, birthing types and a list of classes in the area and some information on preparing for tha hospital. After you get dressed you can schedule your next apointment with the front desk."

He left and Amy handed Ty the photos so she could change. When they left Amy stared at the photos while Ty drove. When they got back to the ranch they went into the kitchen and found Lou and Katie sitting at the table. She smiled when they walked in.

"Hey what are you two up to?"

Amy sat down and handed a photo to Lou. She smiled and showed it to Katie.

"Look Katie it's your cousin."

Katie glanced at the picture then went back to coloring. Lou handed the picture back and looked at Amy.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor cause I know that look."

"Peter and I are taking Georgie to see Jeff and Grandpa is going to the fishing cabin with Dad. Could you and Ty maybe watch Katie for 2 night?"

Amy glanced at ty and he smiled. "We do need the practice and we've done it before."

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Ok. We'll watch Katie."

Lou clapped. "Oh thank you." She looked at Katie. "Katie did you hear that? You're going to spend the weekend with Aunt Amy and Uncle Ty!"

Katie threw her hands up. "Yay!"

Amy smiled and realized this would be good practice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was anxious for this weekend. She and Ty were going to babysit Katie for 3 whole days by themselves. Today they have therapy. Amy was getting dressed but when she went to button her jeans the wouldn't budge. She thought it was weird because they had fit on Tuesday when they went to the doctor. She turned to the side and looked in the mirror. She had a tiny but definate bump. When she put on a different pair of jeans that buttoned and pulled on her shirt she groaned when she could see the tiny bulge through the shirt. She knew Lou would tell her that it just looked like she at a really big meal but Amy knew she would not be able to hide this from her family any longer. She covered her tank top with a loose fitting plaid button down shirt. She walked out to the kitchen and groaned throwing her head down on the table. Lou laughed and set a plate of food down in front of her.

"Can you stop banging your head enough to eat your sandwich?"

Amy rose her head up enough to speak. "My jeans don't fit."

Lou laughed quietly. "Congrats you're offically pregnant."

Amy picked her head up and pulled her plate closer and took a bite of her sandwich. "I thought it was offical when I puked at the smell of food."

"Trust me you will love that bump in a few months.

"Yeah but i'm gonna be huge."

"Well look at it this way, you get to go shopping for new clothes."

"Yeah ruffled ugly clothes."

Lou laughed and Ty walked in.

"Hey." He sat next to Amy and looked between her and Lou. "What's so funny?"

Amy glared and pulled up her button down shirt and showed him the tiny buldge of her stomach. "This is all your fault."

He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Lou looked at her sister frowning. "Hey now it is as much your fault as it is Ty's."

She groaned and laid her head back on the table. She felt Ty rub her back. "Come on we've got to go to therapy."

She stood up and grabbed her bag. When they were half way to the doctor Ty looked over at her.

"So did you think about our homework?"

Dr. Fields wanted them to think about the memory that pops into their head when she says the biggest moment in their life. "Kinda. There are 2 and I can't let either go."

He pulled into the parking lot and held the door for her when they walked in. called them back and got right to the point.

"Ok so your homework. Ty what is the biggest moment of your life?"

Ty spoke to his hands. "At first I thought of the day Amy agreed to marry me but now when I think about it Tuesday pops into my head. It was the first time I heard our baby's heartbeat."

"That is great. Amy?"

She smiled slightly. "I have two. I figure one represents who I am now and the other is who I will always be. The one now is when I saw our baby for the first time on the screen. The second is Ty and I's first kiss."

Ty smiled and reached over and grabbed her hand. 's smiled. "this is exactly what I wanted to see. You have changed with time. You have matured. Now you both realize that your baby is going to be the most important thing in your lives. And Amy you were exactly right. The memory of you and Ty's first kiss was probably the first time you truely gave him your heart. When you said who I will always be, you will always be Ty's partner. Ty your older memory of your engagment means you will always be with her. So you two know you will be with the other for the rest of your life. But you do need to take it slow. Now what is your worst memory? Take a minute to think about it."

Ty and Amy thought for a few minutes. Amy started thinking about when Ty and Scott's plane crashed and she didn't know if Ty was alive or dead for 2 days. looked at them.

"Ty?"

"My worst memory is when Amy was in the hospital on life support and I didn't know if..."

He teared up and tried to pretend that he wasn't. Amy squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I didn't know if I was ever going to hear her laugh or see her smile again."

"Did you think about what you would do if she didn't wake up or if she wasn't the same Amy?"

He took a second before speaking. "I don't know what i would have done if I had lost her I still don't know. She's my Amy. When she was in the coma I did decide that if something was wrong when she woke up that we would get through it together and I would stand by her no matter what."

Amy had to choke back a few tears. smiled and nodded. "Amy?"

She hesitated before speaking. "A few years ago ty was in a plane crash and was missing for 2 days. I didn't know if he was alive or dead."

"What would you have done if he was found dead?"

Amy fought back tears again but one slid down her face. "I don't know. He means everything to me."

Ty rubbed his thumb over her hand. She wrote something down before speaking. "You two have a geniune love for eachother. I think in a way you consider yourselves a family already which is excellent. This baby is going to bring a lot of emotions to both of you over the next few months. Ty you have to be supportive a really listen to Amy's feelings. Amy you have to express your feelings and your fears to Ty. he can't read your mind and it doesn't do you any good to shut him out. You also can not bring a child into an unstable relationship. So your homework is to come up with a worse case scenerio plan together. If something were to go wrong with the birth what would you do? I'll see you both next week."

Ty and Amy left the therapy feeling drained. They didn't speak the whole way home but they held hands. When they got to the ranch they went straight to Amy's room grateful that no one else was inside. Ty shut the door behind them and Amy attacked his mouth. He grabbed her and gently laid her down on the bed. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. He shocked her and didn't pull away. He reached up and locked the door before pulling her plaid shirt off and then her tank. He planted a kiss on her tiny bump. as soon as he started unbuttoning her jeans Amy's mind was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ty was standing with Amy on the porch while Lou rattled things off while holding Katie.

"Ok don't forget 2 stories before bed and don't let her talk you into one more. At nap time she will fight you but after one story put her in bed and walk out of the room. Oh and no ice cream before bed."

Amy smiled. "Lou we got it."

Lou nodded and passed Katie to Amy and kissed Katie's cheek. "Ok bye. Be good for Aunt Amy and Uncle Ty."

When they finally left Ty and Amy both laughed quietly and Ty's phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Hey Scott...Umm now?...No it's just Lou and Peter left Katie with Amy and I for the weekend...Ok i'm on my way."

Amy frowned. "You have to go to the clinic?"

"No I have to meet Scott at Briar Ridge. They have a mare in labour and there is a complication. I should be back by dinner time."

Amy nodded and watched him get in his truck. She looked at Katie.

"Can you wave by to Uncle Ty?"

Katie smiled and waved with Amy as Ty drove away.

"Ok Katie what do you want to do?"

She smiled. "Go riding."

Amy nodded. "Alright."

She took her into the barn and put a helmet on her head. She lead Spartan out and saddled him up.

"Ok Katie are you ready to ride?"

Katie nodded. Amy picked her up and set her on Spartan's back. Amy led Spartan around the round pen a few times until Katie grew bored. When they went back inside Amy let Katie have a scoop of ice cream for a snack, big mistake. She started running around the house while Amy was trying to get dinner ready. Ty walked in just as Amy was starting to loose it.

"Katie don't pull on Remy and Lobo's tails."

Ty's eyes widened as he took in the mess in the living room. "Did a bomb go off?"

She groaned. "no I should never have given her ice cream."

Ty laughed and hugged her. "How about I clean up with katie and you finish dinner?"

She nodded and released him. He walked over to Katie and smiled. "Hey Katie why don't we play the clean up game?"

Katie shook her head so Ty sighed.

"Ok I guess you don't get your special surprise then."

Katie looked at him. "I clean up."

Together they cleaned up the mess and then came into the kitchen for dinner. Katie looked at Ty before she took a bite.

"What is my surprise?"

Ty smiled. "You get to ride a horsie in the dark."

Katie gasped. "Really?"

"As long as you don't tell Mommy."

Katie nodded and ate her dinner quickly. When they finished they loaded the dishwasher and then took Katie outside. Amy brought Phoenix out and Ty set Katie on his back. Katie giggled in delight.

"I get to ride Georgie's horse."

Amy laughed and led Phoenix around for half an hour. When they went back inside Amy gave Katie her bath and then put her in her pajamas.

"Ok Katie can you pick out 2 books and i'll read you one then ty can read you the other."

Katie picked out "Goodnight Moon" and "The Very Hungry Catapiller". She handed Amy Goodnight moon and crawled into her bed. Amy pulled up her covers and Katie looked around before yelling.

"Ty!"

Amy laughed and Ty walked into the room. He sat on the end of her bed while Amy sat next to her proped up. After Amy read Goodnight Moon Ty read The Very Hungry Catapiller. Katie yawned and Ty and Amy stood up. Amy turned out the main light and they were about to walk out but Katie spoke up.

"Aunt Amy kiss and hug."

Amy walked over and kissed Katie's forehead. The little girl pouted.

"Ty too."

Ty walked over and copied Amy. "Goodnight Katie."

He waited for Amy at the door. Katie smiled at her. "I love you Aunt Amy."

"I love you too katie. Goodnight."

They walked out of the room and shut the door. They went into Amy's room and she sighed.

"That went better then i thought."

Ty smiled. "See we can do this and it will be different when it's our baby."

She smiled and pulled her pajamas out of the drawer. They both changed and Amy climbed into her bed. Ty hesitated and started towards the door. Amy frowned.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at her. "I umm didn't know if you were ok with me staying in here."

She smiled slightly. "I'm already pregnant I don't think you can do anything else."

He smiled and climbed in on the empty side. He looked like he wanted to ask her something. She turned onto her back and looked at him curious.

"What?"

He didn't answer but Amy noticed that he was starring at her stomach. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over it. After a few minutes he took his hand off of it and kissed Amy's cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day went well. They spent the day in the barn with the horses. Katie loved helping her Aunt Amy with the horses. Ty cooked them dinner and they repeated the bedtime routine from the night before. By the time Sunday rolled around Katie told Ty she didn't want Mommy and Daddy to come home. When Peter and Lou pulled in Katie stayed on the porch. Lou ran over and picked her up.

"Hi my sweet girl. Did you have fun with Aunt Amy and Uncle Ty?"

Katie nodded. "You and Daddy can take Georgie back if you want."

Peter and Georgie laughed. Georgie ran up and picked Katie up.

"Hey Katie did you miss me?"

Katie shook her head. "No cause Aunt Amy let me ride Spartan and Phoenix."

Georgie shook her head and set her down so Peter could hug her. Lou smiled at Ty and Amy and lowered her voice so Peter and Georgie couldn't hear her.

"So think you two can handle this?"

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy from behind and Amy looked up at him and smiled before looking back at Lou. "I think we'll be ok."

Lou smiled and picked Katie up again. "Do you want Aunt Amy and Uncle Ty to watch you again?"

Katie nodded and reached for Ty. He let go of Amy and took her.

"Can you tell Mommy your new favorite game?"

Katie looked at Peter and Lou. "The Clean Up Game!"

Peter looked shocked. "You got her to clean up?"

Amy nodded. "Everytime she cleans up her own mess she gets to ride a horsie for 10 minutes."

Lou smiled. "I think that sounds like fun."

Katie kissed Ty's cheek and then he set her down. Jack and Tim returned and ate dinner with them. After they ate Ty grabbed his duffle and started towards his truck and Katie started crying on the porch. Amy leaned down to talk to her.

"What's the matter Katie?"

"I don't want Ty to leave."

Amy sighed. "Katie Ty has to go home."

Katie hugged Amy and cried into her shoulder.

"What if he gives you a hug?"

Katie nodded still upset. Amy walked over to Ty.

"Ty can you hug Katie?"

He nodded and took Katie from Amy. Katie cried into his shoulder and he spoke to her.

"Why are you crying Katie?"

"I don't want you to go."

Ty sighed and kissed her cheek. "Well i'll come see you tommorow ok?"

Katie nodded and kissed his cheek. Ty handed her back to Katie and kissed Amy's cheek. Amy started thinking that she and Ty really needed to talk about what they are going to do when the baby comes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and one night when ty was helping Amy do night check she decided to bring up their homework.

"Hey Ty?"

He turned and looked at her and she took a deep breath before speaking.

"If something goes really wrong with the delivery I want you to stay with the baby."

He looked confused and walked closer. "What do you mean stay with it?"

"Like if I had to have a c-section as soon as the baby was born you would go with it to the NICU and leave me."

Ty shifted uncomfortably and she continued.

"And if you had to choose between me or the baby..."

His eyes snapped to her. "i would choose you. We can make another baby I can't make another you."

Amy understood that. "Ok. Are you ok with what I want?"

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I hope I don't have to."

She nodded. He released her and sat down on a pile of hay bales.

"Ok so we have a plan of if something goes wrong."

She sat down next to him. "What would you do if I died and the baby lived?"

He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I would raise our baby the best I could without you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Ty looked at her.

"I think we should tell your grandfather and your dad tonight. We can't keep this a secret any longer."

She sighed and nodded. "I agree. You'll stay with me?"

He nodded so Amy stood up with him and he led her towards the house. They found Jack alone in the living room.

"Hey Grandpa."

He looked up from his paper and smiled. "Hi. Good to see you two getting back on track."

Amy looked at Ty and he nodded. "We need to tell you something."

Jack looked curious. "Ok. Tell me."

She could barely bring herself to say it. She had to look at his hands as she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Jack looked between the two of them and frowned. "You're what?"

She squeezed Ty's hand lightly before speaking. "I'm pregnant. Ty and I are having a baby."

Jack blinked and then shrugged. "Congratulations."

Amy blinked. "What?"

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

Ty glanced at Amy before he spoke. "You are ok with this?"

"Well not much I can do about it and it would only hurt her if I didn't support this. What's done is done and we will help you as your family just as we helped Lou."

Amy smiled and let go of Ty's hand so she could hug her grandfather. "Thank you Grandpa."

He smiled and stood up to shake Ty's hand. He then glanced at Amy.

"Have fun telling your father."

Amy frowned and Jack walked into the kitchen. Amy hugged Ty and sighed. He chuckled and kissed her head.

"That went better then we thought."

She pulled away as Tim walked into the room. He was smiling at them. "Are you two on again?"

Amy took a deep breath. "Dad can you sit down with us for a minute?"

"Sure."

He sat in Jack's vacated recliner leaving Ty and Amy to sit on the couch together. Amy looked at her hands as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

Tim looked shocked. "With Ahamed?"

"No with Ty."

"I thought you two broke up?"

Ty spoke up. "Before we broke up."

Tim looked shocked. "What are you going to do?"

Amy answered cautiously. "We're gonna keep the baby and raise it together."

"As what? Husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ty glanced at Amy before speaking. "Amy and I are going to counseling to get back on track as a couple before the baby gets here but we are not going to be married before it is born."

Tim sighed and put his head in his hands for a minute before looking up. "How are you two going to afford this? I mean babies are expensive. Where are you going to put everything for the baby and don't say in that tiny trailer. And don't think you two are going to live together when you are not married. What are you going to do about work? Amy you're out in the barn most of the day and Ty is either at school or the clinic. Amy you don't have a car of your own and Ty's doesn't have a back seat so how are you going to take the baby anywhere? Did you think about all of this?"

Amy frowned. "We haven't thought about everything but as for what we will do with it while we are working, we have Grandpa, Lou, Georgie, and Lisa if we need help and I could bring it into the office with me for part of the day. I would only need someone to watch her when i'm working with a horse. And Ty doesn't work all the time he has at least one day off a week."

"Well what about the other stuff?"

Amy sighed. "We have time to figure it all out."

"This is not a horse Amy. It's a child that you two are souly responsible for. I'm not saying I was the greatest father because i wasn't but I want better for you, Lou and Shane. I don't know if you two fully know how hard this will be."

Amy grinded her teeth before speaking. "Well we have 6 months to figure it out."

Tim stood and walked out the door. Ty looked pale. Amy placed a hand on his thigh.

"Are you ok?"

Ty sighed. "He's right Amy. How are we going to afford this? And where are we going to put the baby? We obviously need a new car and we can't afford that."

She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "We'll figure it out. I can see if Ahamed needs some help. But we can figure it out."

He reluctantly nodded and squeezed her hand. They would do whatever it took for their baby to be taken care of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Ty came to pick her up for therapy Amy called Ahamed's stables.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Amy Fleming is Ahamed avalible?"

"Unfortunetly he is tied up. Can I take a message?

"Umm just tell him that Amy is avalible if he needs any training right now."

"I will relay the message. Have a good day."

Amy set her phone down feeling discouraged until her phone lit up 5 minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Hello Amy. This is Ahamed. I was told you are avalible for training?"

"Yes I have some free time if you need any help."

"Excellent I have 2 horses that can be sent to you tommorow. I was a little worried about asking since you told me you were pregnant."

Amy walked out to the kitchen and Ty walked in. "Well my doctor said that it is fine to keep working with them. What are the horses problems?"

"Let's see I have 2 geldings named Aladdin and Jace. Aladdin is not allowing a bit and Jace is refusing to jump. Can you take them?"

"Of course. We'll clean out two stalls tonight."

"Alright. I will have them sent then. Have a good day."

"You too."

Amy hung up and smiled. Lou looked at her slightly amused. "Good news i take it?"

Amy smiled smugly. "I'm the Miracle Girl."

Ty and Lou laughed and Ty motioned to the door. "Well you can tell me all about it in the car."

She climbed into his truck and as soon as he was in she started talking. "I called Ahamed and told him i was avalible if he had any horses that need help and he has 2 with pretty basic issues that you see with show horses."

Ty smiled. "That's great."

They went into 's office and sat down. She smiled.

"Ok you two know the drill. Did you think about your homework?"

Ty nodded. "We decided that if something went wrong and Amy had to have a c-section I would go with the baby and leave Amy with the doctors. If I have to choose between Amy or the baby, I would choose Amy."

"What about if Amy died during childbirth?"

Amy grabbed his hand and answered. "Ty would raise the baby with help from my family."

"It sounds like you two have really thought about this. But now I want to get more in deepth with how you can get back to how you were. So Ty what is one thing about Amy that drives you insane?"

Ty thought for a minute and then answered. "When she is upset she shuts down. I want to know what's wrong and she just doesn't tell me."

"And Amy, what about Ty drives you insane?"

Amy hesitated before speaking. "Sometimes he is too loyal and it feels like he puts other people ahead of me."

"Ty how does that make you feel?"

He looked at Amy before talking. "I know i've done it and it is something I really need to work on. I had someone who I thought was my friend and Amy tried to tell me what she thought of him and I didn't listen. She was going to be my wife and I didn't listen to her and I still feel guilty about that."

Dr. Fields nodded. "Amy how do you feel about Ty saying that you don't open up?"

"I know I don't. I've been that way my whole life and I do need to work on it. I thought I was getting better."

He squeezed her hand. "You are."

"Now I want to ask you both, what kind of parents do you want to be? What kind of relationship do you want your child to see?"

Ty and Amy glanced at eachother and Ty spoke. "I want to be married before the baby turns 2 so that as far back as it can remeber its parents have been married."

Amy spoke to 's hands. "I don't want the baby to ever hear us fight."

Ty nodded in . Fields put her pad and pen down and looked at them. "Actually you want the baby to hear you fight because that is how it will learn how to deal with conflict. You can't pretend to be a perfect couple. The one thing you can do so that you do not tramatize the baby is to try not raising your voices. They will be able to tell you're upset without having to hear you yell which might scare them. So your homework this week is to pick something to do to get ready for the baby and work together to accomplish it."

Ty and Amy left and Amy had a feeling that it was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was anxiously awaiting Ahamed's horses on the porch. Ty pulled in and walked over to her.

"Hey are you waiting for the horses?"

"Yeah they should be here in a few minutes."

Ty sat down and spoke to his hands. "I've been thinking about our homework and I think I know what we can do."

"Ok."

"I think we should take the money from our savings account and instead of putting the down payment on the farm we buy 2 cars that have backseats."

Amy frowned. "But if we do that we can't buy that farm."

"Amy the farm needs a lot of work before it would be liveable. We don't have the extra to fix it. Plus we would have to pay for our own horses and a bale of hay is $30.00 and that is one feeding. We need to spend the money on the baby. If we use all of our savings we can easily get everything we need. It just means we're not going to be able to move as soon as we thought. Caleb and I still have our stock business. I know you don't like that but it does bring in good money."

She sighed. "You're right. We need to let the farm go. Besides it would be hard living on our own with a new baby. We're going to need help."

"Ok so we need to start getting stuff together but there is another problem, where do you want to keep the baby? I mean my trailer doesn't have the room for a crib or anything and your room here is pretty small."

She thought for a minute. "I guess we'll just have to make it work here. The trailer doesn't have the room and we can't afford to move."

He nodded. "I can ask Jack if I can move back into the loft."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ty I don't think Grandpa would mind if you stayed in my room with me and the baby. Dad was just fired up last night he'll come around."

He smiled. "Well we can try talking to Jack and come up with a plan."

She was going to say more but a trailer from Hilhurst arrived. Amy stood and met it. The driver let one horse out at a time and then left after giving Amy a check. She led the horses into their new stalls with Ty and then handed him the check. He looked confused for a minute until she explained.

"We put it in the savings account and we make a plan."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Aladdin."

Amy tried for the 6th time to put a bit in Aladdin's mouth and each time he stepped back and kicked. Amy frowned and kept trying. She let out a harsh sigh and then saw Georgie sitting on the fence.

"Hey Amy do you need any help?"

"Can you stay up there and tell me what you see in his eyes?"

Georgie nodded and Amy tried again. Aladdin scooted back and tried to kick her. Amy sighed and looked at Georgie.

"What did you see?"

Georgie looked at Aladdin carefully. "Anger."

Amy set the alter and bit down and looked at Aladdin's teeth. She noticed that they hadn't been floated recently. She pulled out her phone and called Ahamed.

"Hello?"

"Ahamed it's Amy. I think I found your problem with Aladdin. When did you buy him?"

"A few days ago why?"

"His teeth haven't been floated in a while. Would you mind if our vet takes a look at him?"

"Not at all. Thank you for working with him. I'll send a check out right away."

"Ok have a good day."

She hung up and called Scott.

"Hey Amy. What's up?"

"Hey Scott can you and Ty come look at a horse for me?"

"Sure we're on our way."

Georgie smiled as Amy hung up. "Hey Amy are you and Ty going to move up your wedding?"

"No why?"

"Because shouldn't you be married before the baby comes?"

She sighed and stood next to where Georgie was sitting. "Ty and I still have problems and we want to work through them before the baby comes. We love eachother but we need to be stable as a couple before we become husband and wife."

"But what if you have a girl? Cause Peter tells me I better be married before I even think of having a baby."

"And Peter is right."

"How are you going to tell your daughter or son that if it wasn't how you and Ty did things?"

Amy had never thought about that. But now she had an idea. "Well I will tell them that it made everything harder on their dad and I because we aren't married and having a baby. Georgie I'm ok with all of this for me but I want more for you and Katie then this."

Georgie nodded. "Well put me down for free babysitting whenever you need it."

Amy smiled and shook her hand as Ty and Scott walked over. "Be careful Ty and I might take you up on that offer."

Ty smiled. "What offer?"

Georgie turned to look at him. "I am avalible for free babysitting whenever you and Amy need it."

Ty nodded. "Yup be careful with that offer."

Scott laughed and looked at Aladdin. "So what seems to be the problem with him?"

"His mouth. His teeth and mouth are in bad shape."

Scott nodded and looked in his mouth. "Eww he probably had a tight bit. Look it had started to cut into his mouth. He will actually need a few stitches to close it."

Amy nodded. "Ahamed said to do whatever it takes."

Scott started stitching his mouth while Ty prepared to float his teeth. Georgie pulled a face.

"That is nasty."

Amy nodded in agreement. She liked watching Ty work. He was confident with his skills now and loved his work. She knew he deserved to feel this way about himself for once.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ty and Amy wandered through the car dealership looking for 2 cars for themselves with backseats. They had over $400,000.00 in savings to spend on the new cars and get everything they would need for the baby. Ty saw a blue ford f-150 king rancher pickup. He liked that the color reminded him of his old truck. Amy really liked the spacious back seat and the fact that it had a tow hitch. Amy then found a black ford expedition XLT EL that she really liked. It could seat 7 but the seats could all be folded flat. It was also able to tow up to 10,000 lbs. All together they paid for them in full for a total of $118,900.00. Amy was hesitant to spend all of that money just to get new trucks but Ty pointed out that they wouldn't have to worry about them breaking down for a while. They went home and showed Jack their new vehicles. He looked at Ty's and smiled.

"Well these are nice but how are you two affording these?"

Ty glanced at Amy and then spoke. "Amy and I decided that instead of trying to buy our own farm we are going to spend the money and get what we need for the baby and that included getting two vehicles that have backseats that we know won't break down tommorow. We can start saving back up after we get what we need for the baby."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Congratulations, you are offically parents."

Amy smiled. "You didn't think the farm was a good idea to begin with did you?"

"No I didn't ecspecially when I found out you were going to have a baby. That place needed so much work and you need to spend what you have on the baby. I think you made the right decision."

She sighed. "The only thing is what Dad pointed out. We don't know what we're going to do with the baby when we have to work and we can't keep the baby in Ty's trailer."

Jack motioned for them to sit on the porch. He called for Lou, Peter, Georgie, Katie, Lisa, Tim and Caleb. They all sat on the porch and Jack spoke.

"Ok we all need to come up with a plan for when this baby gets here."

Tim opened his mouth to speak and Jack cut him off.

"Tim you have made your opinion known and now we need to move forward. This is your grandchild. Now I think it would be best if Ty and Amy both lived here. That trailer is no place for a newborn."

Katie raised her hand. "The baby can sleep in my room."

Amy smiled but Jack actually looked pleased. "I think that is a great idea. Katie and the baby can share a room."

Lou nodded. "But until the baby can sleep through the night it will need to stay in Amy's room."

"Ok then Ty and Amy can share her room and the baby's stuff can go in Katie's room. Now when Amy has to work with the horses I think between Lisa and I we can babysit."

Georgie raised her hand. "I can help out when I get home from school."

Jack nodded and Lou spoke up again.

"Well i'm in the office most of the day so i can watch it too."

Amy grabbed Ty's hand. Jack smiled.

"Alright any other issue you two want to address?"

Ty laughed. "I think you just covered it." He turned to look at Amy's family. "Thank you guys for your support. We know it's a lot to ask."

Lou smiled and placed her hand on ty's shoulder. "Ty you are my brother and i'm glad I repay you and Amy for all times you guys sacrificed things for Peter and I."

Amy squeezed Ty's hand. They were going to be alright.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple weeks passed and Amy and Ty were starting to get back to where they were. They were doing really well in therapy and they were communicating well. Ty was going to move in with Amy in a few weeks. She knew how hard it was for him to agree to give up his space but it made her feel good that he was willing to do it for their baby. Today was their 15 week doctor's appointment. Dr. Morgan walked in and shook their hands.

"Hi Amy. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

He nodded and pulled a machine over. "So today we are going to perform an ultrasound and we can view the baby through the stomach. So lie back for me."

Amy laid down and the nurse pulled her shirt up a little and squirted some gel onto her stomach. As soon as the doctor started moving the doppler around Ty grabbed Amy's hand. When the heartbeat filled the room Amy grinned.

"Ok the baby looks good. It's an active little one."

Ty smiled and kissed Amy's forehead. The doctor printed out a few pictures for them and then the nurse helped Amy clean off her stomach. Before she pulled her shirt back down Dr. Morgan pulled a tape measure out an measured her tiny bump. He then started lightly pressing on her stomach. Ty kinda raised his eyebrows at that which Dr. Morgan caught. He laughed.

"If you press you can feel where the baby is so i can get an idea of what position it is in."

Ty nodded. Dr. Morgan let Amy sit up and he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"ok so everything looks good. I want to see you back at the 20 week mark. When you reach 30 weeks I will start seeing you every 2 weeks and then when you reach 36 weeks I will start seeing you once a week until the baby comes. With your age if the baby isn't here when you reach your due date which is May 22nd, we would induce you the next day. I hope we don't have to do that. I mean you could be early or we may have to induce it all depends on what happens."

Ty and Amy nodded and he released them. They went to the ranch and Amy started working with Aladdin. She had fixed Jace and sent him home but Aladdin's mouth needed to heal. So far he was doing well. Amy needed to test him but she was hesitant to jump him herself. She had started free jumping him and he did well. She needed to make sure he could jump with someone so she put on her gear and gave it a shot. He did well. Amy called Ahamed tat night.

"hello?"

"Ahamed it's Amy. Aladdin is ready to go home. he is allowing the bit and is jumping well."

"Excellent. I will have him picked up tommorow. I want to ask you for a favor."

"Ok?"

"I have a mare in foul. The foal is from one of my top stallions and I need the mare in a calm enviorment. I do not have the time to make sure she is taken care of so can I send her to you?"

Amy thought for a minute before speaking. "Of course. You can drop her off tommorow."

"Thank you so much Amy. Have a good evening."

Amy hung up and walked in the house to eat dinner with everyone. She sat next to Ty. He looked over after they started eating.

"Is Aladdin going home?"

"Yeah Ahamed is having him picked up tommorow and he is sending another horse to take his place."

Lou looked concerned. "Amy should you be jumping horses?"

"No. It's not coming for training it is coming for boarding."

Ty looked shocked. "What's wrong with Hillhurst?"

"It's a mare in foal. Ahamed feels that Hillhurst isn't the right enviorment for her. He wants us to keep her until the foal is born."

Jack passed her the potatos as he spoke. "How much longer does she have?"

"It should be here by the end of March."

They all nodded it was January now. They finished eating and then Amy went into her bedroom. ty walked in to find her packing up some of her stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing up some of my stuff to make room for your things."

He frowned. "Amy leave your stuff I don't have much."

"Ty i've been meaning to get rid of these books for years. Besides we also need room for baby stuff."

He sighed and sat down on her bed. He helped her carry the boxes out to the kuwanzit hut. After he left Lou asked Amy to come into Katie's room with her.

"Ok so if we leave Katie's bed where it is we can just turn it to where the headrest is against the wall. We can add a rod to the closet to make a bottom section for the baby. Her dresser can move to the other side of the room and we can fit a crib there and the changing table can go next to the back door. If you get one that is a dresser with a changing table on top it will save space. Then until the baby get's big enough to be in here we can put the rocking chair in your room and if you get a bassinet it should all fit in your room and still give you room to breathe and move. That space next to your bed is pretty big."

Amy nodded in agreement. Lou started making plans with Lisa on how to organize things while Amy and Ty worked on their relationship and earning money. The next day a stable hand from Hillhurst came and dropped off the pregnant mare named Joy. Amy made sure that the stall was ready for her. Joy was a beautiful chestnut dutch warmblood mare. Amy could tell that she use to be a jumper. She had the perfect build. Amy walked into the house and looked at Lou.

"You should see Joy she is beautiful. Ahamed sent me a picture of the stallion this foal has amazing lineage."

Lou laughed and placed her hand on Amy's bump. "I think you know exactly how that mare feels. this baby also has pretty good genes."

Amy smiled and poured herself a glass of water. Katie came in and grabbed Amy's leg.

"Can i help you?"

"I want to go riding."

Amy laughed and picked her up. "Well I have to run a few errands. Do you want to come with me and then we'll go riding?"

Katie nodded and Lou smiled. "Have fun you two."

Amy grabbed her bag and carried Katie out to her suv. She had just gotten in when caleb knocked on the window. Amy rolled it down and looked at him.

"What's up Caleb?"

He handed her a textbook. "Ty texted me and asked me to drop this book off to him. But he won't be back at the clinic until 1 and I have to help Tim with the cattle."

Amy nodded. "i'll take it to him."

She rolled her window back up and drove into town. She went in the book store and picked up the top two books that Dr. Morgan recommended "What to Expect When You're Expecting and "A Father's Guide to Pregnancy and Childbirth". Amy also bought Katie a story book and then left. they ran to Maggie's for lunch and Amy bought Ty a sandwich and drink. She drove to the clinic and carried Ty's lunch while katie carried his books. They walked in and found Ty in the exam room. Amy knocked on the fridge to get his attention. He turned and smiled.

"Hey."

Katie ran over and handed him his books. "Here are your books Uncle Ty."

He smiled and set the books on the table. "Thank you."

Amy handed him his lunch. "I figured you haven't taken a break."

He accepted the bag and drink and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. Did the mare arrive?"

Amy nodded as she picked Katie up. "Yeah Joy, you have to come see her she is beautiful."

"I should be done class around 7. So i'll see you then."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'll see you tonight."

Katie kissed his cheek. "Uncle Ty will you read me my story tonight?"

Ty smiled. "Sure. See you girls later."

Amy carried Katie to her truck and helped her with her seatbelt. They drove back to the ranch and Amy tacked up Phoenix. Katie put her own helmet on and then walked over to Amy and Phoenix. Amy set her on his back and led him around the front paddock. Katie smiled and giggled. Amy saw Georgie walking up the driveway and flagged her over. Georgie smiled when she saw katie on Phoenix. She looked at Amy.

"Why does she always have to ride Phoenix?"

"She rides Spartan too but we need to get Phoenix use to little kids if you are going to keep taking him to competitions."

Georgie nodded and helped Katie get down. Amy watched Georgie jump until dinner. At 7:30 Ty came in. Amy was helping Lou clean up in the kitchen. Lou smiled at him.

"Hey Ty." She handed him a full plate. "We saved you a plate."

"Thanks."

He sat down and ate his dinner while chatting with Lou and Amy about his day. At 8 o'clock Katie ran out into the kitchen in her pink monkey pajamas carrying her new story book. She went up to Ty and handed him the book.

"Uncle Ty it's story time."

He stood up and carried Katie into her room. He stopped inside the door and cocked his head. Katie giggled.

"Mommy moved my stuff."

Ty nodded and looked at Amy. She smiled. "Lou is under the impression that i'm gonna go into labour tommorow."

He chuckled and set Katie in her bed. Amy stood in the doorway as he read her the story. When it was done he flipped on her nightlight and tucked her in.

"i love you Uncle Ty."

"I love you too Katie." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

He walked over to where Amy was standing and placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and glanced at Katie.

"Are you ready for this?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not yet but we have time to get ready."

She nodded and walked into her room with him following her. she sat down on her bed and rubbed her neck. He glanced over.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm just tired."

He nodded and sat down next to her. "So Jack told me I can move in whenever you're ready. We don't have to rush it though. We can build up to me fully moving in."

She smiled. "How do you build up to that?"

"I bring my stuff over a little at a time so it's not to overwhelming. I can start staying over 1 or 2 nights a week and then build it up to 3 or 4 and then I can be completly moved in a few weeks before your due date."

Amy shook her head amused. She moved to stradle his lap and she softly pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her protectivly as they kissed. When they broke apart Amy kissed his stuble lined jaw.

"I think you should just move in."

He smirked at her. "Oh so you can seduce me every night?"

"No because I want you here."

He kissed her again before smiling. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They made a plan that Ty would move next week. Amy was excited and nervous for this step.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Ty set a box down on Amy's bed and started unpacking it. Amy turned from her desk and smiled.

"Last one?"

He nodded and set some books in the bookcase. Amy stood and sat on the edge of the bed. Ty had started moving his stuff in 2 weeks ago. He ended up staying at the trailer for longer then they had planned since he had test that made him stay at school late. Amy was now almost 18 weeks pregnant and was starting to get huge. Or at least in her opinion. She laid on her side and watched Ty unpack the rest of the box with her hand resting on her bump. Ty set the box on the floor and laid down next to her. He kissed her cheek and then spoke.

"Got any ideas for our homework?"

Amy groaned. Dr. Fields had asked them to pick one thing that they usually fight about and tackle it together. Ty and Amy usually fight about Amy being around the horses. Ty felt that since she is pregnant some horses are too dangerous for her to work with. He had always been protective of her but now it was worse. Amy started rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"I know you want me to take it easy with the horses and I have been trying. The only horses I am taking in have minor behavior problems so how about as long as the doctor says it's ok and Georgie helps me I can keep it up?"

Ty thought for a minute before nodding. "Ok. I do feel better knowing that Georgie is there if something goes wrong."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "You worry a little too much."

He smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm just looking out for you two."

"I know and I love you for it."

She crawled under the covers with him and he reached up and turned off the light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple weeks later Amy was in the round pen working with her new jumper Gypsy, a farwell gift from Ahamed. When Ty came out of the house he tapped his watch and Amy led Gypsy back into her stall and got into Ty's truck. He started down the driveway while Amy buckled her seatbelt.

"Did you see Gypsy's stride?"

He nodded. "Yeah she's beautiful."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Amy frowned. "What happened to being open and honest with eachother?"

He sighed. "Ok I don't know why you want to keep working with that horse I mean she's a jumper and we're going to be busy with the baby during show season so what is the point in keeping her?"

She thought for a moment and had to admit Ty had a point. She started tearing up at the idea of giving Gypsy away. Ty looked over when she didn't have a rebutle and looked guilty when he saw her crying.

"Babe i'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No you are right it's just I don't want to sell her."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "What if you rent her out to a rider you trust?"

"No maybe I can hold onto her until things calm down with the baby?"

Ty didn't want to upset her anymore so he nodded. When they went into Dr. Morgan's office they were taken back quickly. Dr. Morgan walked in with a nurse.

"Hello Amy, Ty. So how is everything going?"

"Ok."

Dr. Morgan looked at her as he put on his exam gloves. "Anything concerning you?"

"Well we haven't felt it move yet."

"That can be normal. Some babies are just more active then others."

Amy nodded and laid back. The nurse measured her stomach then squirted some gel onto her stomach. Dr. Morgan moved the doppler and quickly found the baby's heartbeat.

"Ok so the heartbeat is good and strong. I don't see anything to concern me. It could also be the baby is more active at night when you are asleep and relaxed."

Amy nodded. He turned off the machine and handed them their pictures.

"Ok you both are healthy and everything is right on track. So I will see you in 5 weeks."

On the way home Ty noticed Amy was quieter then normal. She usually would look at the ultrasound pictures. He glanced over at her.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled slightly. "I guess I just am paranoid. Everything I have read says I should have felt it kick by now."

He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles soothingly. "If Dr. Morgan isn't concerned I don't think we need to be."

She nodded still not convinced. That night she was in the barn doing night check with Georgie and Georgie noticed Amy's mind was somewhere else.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing i'm just tired."

Georgie didn't push it any further. Amy went to bed feeling uneasy. She stared at her ceiling and glanced at Ty occasionally. He was sound asleep. Amy almost drifted off until she felt a tiny flutter ripple through her stomach. She sat up and placed her hand on her stomach. When the ripple came again she grinned and leaned over and placed a kiss on Ty's cheek. She gently shook him.

"Ty. Wake up."

He opened his eyes and sat up with her. When he spoke he had to fight a yawn.

"What's wrong?"

Amy grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her for a minute and then he felt a ripple. He grinned.

"See I told you we shouldn't be worried."

She playfully hit him in the stomach and smiled. "Ok so I worry a little."

Ty pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a month Ty and Amy were getting along better then ever. They were starting to get a few things they needed for the baby. By the time Amy was 28 weeks they had a car seat, stroller, crib, and changing table. Lou told them not to buy anything else until after she and Lisa threw Amy her baby shower in 6 weeks. From what it sounded like they invited all of Hudson. Ty and Amy kept going to therapy and today was their 20th session. dr. Fields smiled at them as they walked in.

"So as both of you know this is your last session. I have to say you two have come a long way since you first came to me. Ty do you feel that you and Amy have improved?"

Ty smiled and grabbed Amy's hand. "Yes. I feel like we communicate better and we don't fight as much."

"And Amy?"

Amy squeezed Ty's hand. "We talk through every decision and we are on the same page on what we want."

"That is great. Do you two feel that your relationship will change after the baby is born?"

Ty nodded. "Yes. The baby will become the most important thing to both of us. We will have to work harder to make time for eachother and we will probably fight more but we're both in this for the long haul."

Amy smiled and Dr. Fields nodded. "I think you two will be fine as long as you remeber to communicate your feelings. Even if you think it will hurt the other person you need to let them know how you feel. And you were right you have to make time for eachother. Even if it's just taking a short walk together you need to make time for eachother."

They both nodded in agreement. When they went home and were met by a very frazzled looking Lou. Amy smiled and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?"

Lou looked at her. "I saw a spider on my bag."

"A spider?"

Lou lightly smacked Amy with her bag making her bump into Ty as she laughed. Lou scoweled. "It's not funny Amy! What if it was dangerous?"

Amy just laughed and walked inside. Georgie was doing her homework at the kitchen table and smiled when Ty and Amy walked in.

"What is Lou yelling about?"

Amy sat down next to her. "A spider was on her purse."

Georgie rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. When Lou finally walked in she was still upset. Ty sat down next to Amy and tried not to laugh. Amy smiled.

"Did you get that spider off?"

Lou glared. "it's a good thing you are pregnant."

Amy smiled and enjoyed the family moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy spent the last few weeks before her baby shower trying to pry information from Lou and Lisa. She had even tried bribing Katie to find out things. But when that Saturday rolled around Ty and Amy were both clueless. Amy got dressed in a pretty white eyelet sundress and a navy cardigan. She pulled on her brown cowboy boots just as Ty walked in.

"How bad is it?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Not to bad. lisa reined Lou in."

Amy nodded and stood up. "I'm huge."

He smiled. "no you're not. You're pregnant."

She frowned and looked at the buldge of her stomach. "I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore I can't even ride."

He pulled her into his lap and smiled. "You only have 6 more weeks and please keep it in that long."

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

He placed a hand on her stomach. "As ready as i'll ever be. We went to the class and we've read the books."

She nodded. "I'm a little nervous."

"Well we can be terrified together."

She smiled and kissed him softly. They both walked into the living room and Amy was shocked at all the decorations. Georgie smiled and looked around.

"What is with the ducks?"

Amy shrugged and Lisa walked in.

"Well when parents are no fun and don't find out the gender they get ducks."

Amy smiled and hugged Lisa. "Thank you Lisa it is great."

"You're welcome. Oh Ty your mom just got to the dude ranch she'll be up in a few minutes."

He nodded. "Ok Thank you."

Georgie looked at Amy curiously. "I think you two know the gender and just aren't telling no one."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Georgie if we knew the gender you would know."

"I tried. Lou thinks you know and just don't want to say anything."

Ty smiled. "We honestly don't know. I'm glad we don't know."

They helped as much as Lisa and Lou would allow them two and then people started arriving. Ty glanced at Lou.

"Am I suppose to be here?"

Amy grabbed his hand. "Oh you are not leaving me."

He chuckled and stood behind her. When Lily walked in she smiled and went over to them. She hugged Amy.

"Hi Amy." She pulled away and hugged Ty before placing a hand on Amy's stomach. "I'm telling you now i think it's a boy."

Amy smiled. "We do too."

ty looked at his mom. "It will be a boy exactly like me so pray for us."

Lily laughed. "Well you are an amazing man so he will be in good shape."

The rest of the guest came over and hugged them. The rest of the afternoon everyone ate and chatted. Amy and Ty opened the gifts together. When it was Ashley's turn she handed one bag to Ty and another to Amy.

"I covered a boy or a girl. Whatever you don't need you can donate."

Amy nodded. She got them some cute outfits and toys. When they came to the last gift Lou stood and handed it to Amy.

"Read the note first."

Amy took the note off the dusty box and opened it.

_To: Amy Bug Love: Mom_

Amy looked up at Lou in disbelief before opening the box. She pulled a knitted yellow and white striped blanket. The scent of her mom came flooding to her. It was a scent Amy was so close to forgetting. Ty looked at her confused and Amy passed him the note and he smiled. Amy pulled herself together for the rest of the party. After all th guest left and it was just family and their closest friends Lou smiled.

"Umm there is one more thing we are going to do as a family."She handed Amy a pink box and handed Ty a blue one. "All of us have written down names for the baby. One boy name and one girl name to help you guys out. So Grandpa?"

Jack stood with 2 pieces of paper. "For a girl I picked Marion for your mother and for a boy I picked Daniel for Ty."

He dropped them in the boxes and sat down. Tim stood next.

"I picked Harley for a girl and Jackson for a boy."

Georgie stood up and smiled. "I picked Maddie for a girl and Noah for a boy."

Amy smiled. Maddie? She really liked it. Katie stood up next.

"I pick Madelyn for a girl and Graham for a boy."

Amy looked at her curious. "Why Graham?"

"For Graham crackers."

Ty and Amy laughed. The other girl name options were Rose, Louise, Jessica, Linda, Molly, Jennifer, Alexis, Emily, and Penelope. The boy names were Robert, Sean, Matthew, Andrew, Aaron, David, William, Henry, and Kevin. When they were alone in their room Amy looked at all the names again.

"Ty? What about Noah Jackson for a boy?"

Ty sat down and smiled. "I like it. What do you like for a girl?"

"I like Maddie but I think her full name should be Madelyn."

"i agree." He looked through the girl names and smiled. "Madelyn Louise?"

Amy smiled. "I love it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was at Dr. Morgan's office on the exam table in the ugly paper gown. When the doctor walked in Amy was nervous.

"Hi Ty, Amy. How are you feeling?"

Amy gestured to her gown. "Nervous."

"I want to examine you to see if you're dialated yet. I don't expect you to be."

Amy nodded and laid back. Dr. Morgan put on exam gloves and had Amy put her feet in stirrups. Amy held Ty's hand tightly. Dr. Morgan looked at her.

"Ok Amy you will feel some pressure and I won't lie it will be uncomfortable."

Amy nodded. She felt the pressure and squeezed Ty's hand. He kept looking at Dr. Morgan.

"Ok your cervix is soft but you are not dialated yet. However your cervix being so soft so soon is cause for concern. You're only 35 weeks and we want to try and keep that baby in until you are at least 37 weeks. Also the baby is slightly sideways so if you were to go into labour now there could be complications."

Amy nodded. "So is there anything I should avoid doing?"

Dr. Morgan let her sit up and he threw his gloves away. "Try to keep your feet up and avoid stressful situations. But there is nothing you can really do if the baby wants to come."

They nodded and were released. They went about the afternoon by organizing the baby stuff and deciding what to put in Katie and the baby's room and what to leave in their room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Amy was sitting in the living room with Lisa talking about some horses Lisa had just bought when Georgie came running in.

"Amy something's wrong with harley he won't get up!"

Amy stood and followed Georgie outside. When they reached the barn Amy found Harley struggling to his feet. Amy walked into his stall and looked at him.

"Woah boy."

She looked and saw a sore on his leg. She tapped her hand against the leg and he lifted it. Amy looked at Georgie.

"Call Scott now."

Georgie ran into the office. Amy looked at the sore and realized it was pretty deep. When Georgie came back she came to the stall door.

"Scott is already pulling in. He and Ty were going to take blood from the new horses."

Amy nodded and noticed harley shaking again. She tried to stay calm but her mind was racing and she was starting to panic. She saw cott and Ty running into the barn Ty came into the stall first.

"How long was he down?"

Georgie answered, "About 10 minutes."

Scott came in and looked at Harley's leg. Amy stepped out of the stall and stood with Georgie by the door. She started noticing a few sharp pains shooting through her back. Scott started putting some cream on Harley's leg. He looked at Ty.

"I think he clipped the barb wire fence and twisted. It should close in a few days but it is probably pretty painful."

Amy felt something and gasped. "Uh oh."

Ty looked at Harley's leg. "He'll be alright. I'll just have to walk with him to keep the muscle from tensing."

Amy shook her head. "Ty not that uh oh."

He looked over confused and Georgie looked at the small puddle forming around Amy's feet. She looked at Ty.

"Amy's water just broke."

Ty came out of the stall and looked for himself. "Are you ok? Have you had any contractions?"

"I don't know. I have a sharp pain in my back but it's not going away. I think something's wrong."

Ty turned white and looked at georgie. She looked at Amy and then spoke. "I'll run inside and get Lou. You get her to a car."

Ty nodded and before Amy could protest he picked her up and carried her to his truck. He set her in the passenger seat just as Lou came running out of the house with Amy's hospital bag. She approached Amy's side and looked at Ty.

"Amy are you sure the back pain isn't going away?"

Amy nodded. "It's shooting up my spin."

Lou nodded. "We need to take her now."

Ty ran to the other side of the truck and started it. Lou climbed into the back and sat in the middle. Amy started to get the feeling like something was really wrong with the baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Ty drove as fast as he could to the hospital. On the way there Amy grew more and more uncomfortable. She started having contractions on top of the back pain and it was starting to make it hard for her to breathe. When they arrived the hospital staff took Amy to a room immediatley. When the doctor walked in Amy was in a hospital gown and was trying to breathe through a contraction. Amy looked at the doctor and was glad it was a woman.

"Hello Miss. Fleming. I'm Dr. Carver how long ago did your water break?"

Amy couldn't speak so Ty answered. "About an hour ago."

Dr. Carver nodded and put on exam gloves. "Ok Amy i'm going to examine you."

Amy tried to hold still for her but as she was examining her a machine started beeping loudly. Ty looked at Dr. Carver.

"What is that for?"

Dr. Carver took off her gloves and looked up. "The baby is not handeling the contractions well. Its heartrate is dropping more then it should be."

Amy looked at Ty and Lou and the Dr. Carver. "What's wrong with it?"

"It can be a number of things but the one I am leaning towards right now is that the baby it coming out breech, feet first. That could be what is causing your back pain. I want to wait and see if the baby will turn itself but if it doesn't I will have to turn the baby while it's still inside of Amy."

Ty nodded and held Amy's hand. Dr. Carver looked at the time and frowned.

"Amy you are 4cm dialated but i'm afraid to give you any pain medicine until the baby turns."

Amy nodded and Dr. Carver wrote something on her chart.

"Ok i'll be back to check on you in half an hour."

When she left Lou looked at Ty. "I'm going to call Grandpa."

Ty nodded and held onto Amy's hand. She wanted to talk but when a contraction hit she started her lamase breathing. When Lou came back in she looked concerned.

"ty she's really pale."

Ty nodded. He looked guilty. He held on to Amy's hand and winced when she squeezed to hard. Amy was in so much pain she hadn't spoken since they arrived. When Dr. Carver walked back in she noticed what Lou and Ty had. She looked at the paper coming out of a machine and then up at a monitor. When the nurse came in Dr. carver put on exam gloves. She grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it on Amy's face.

"Ok Amy try just taking a few deep breaths."

Amy did as she was told and the color started coming back into her face. Dr. Carver took the mask off and laid it to the side. The nurse handed her something and Dr. Carver started opening the wrapping.

"Amy i'm going to put in an iv and give you some fluids to keep you hydrated."

She cleaned a spot on Amy's hand and found a vain. She stuck the needle in then hooked it up to some tubing. The nurse hung a bag of clear liquid and started squeezing it a little. Dr. carver examined Amy and sighed. She looked up and took her exam gloves off.

"Amy the baby hasn't turned and it is already in the birth canal. You are around 6cm."

Ty looked a worried. "So what do we do?"

Dr. Carver thought for a minute before answering. "I'll wait an hour. If the baby's heartrate stays ok. The second it's heartrate goes down I will do what is safest for both Amy and the baby."

They all nodded. Dr. Carver looked at Amy.

"Amy if you want I can let you have an epidural now. It won't hurt the baby any."

Amy nodded and Dr. Carver nodded to the nurse who left the room and returned with a male nurse who had a tray with him. Dr. Carver helped Amy sit up. The male nurse moved Amy's gown so he could get to her back and started cleaning the area. Ty came around to hold Amy's hand. She winced and squeezed his hand when the needle went in. ty kissed her forehead and muttered words of encouragment. After a few minutes The pain in Amy's back went away and she was completly numbed from the waist down. She ended up falling asleep and having to be nudged awake by Ty when Dr. Carver walked in.

"How are you feeling Amy?"

"Ok."

Dr. Carver looked at the machines and frowned as she put on gloves. She examined Amy and sighed. The nurse came in and waited for instructions. Dr. Carver straightened up and looked at Amy.

"Amy you are 9cm and the baby is still breech. I'm afraid to do a c-section since you are having problems breathing."

Amy started to panic a little. "So what do we do?"

Dr. Carver was quiet for a minute before looking at the nurse. "Start setting up for delivery and get an incubator."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Dr. Carver looked at Ty and Lou. "I'm going to have to ask you both to leave the room until I come and get you. If you want you can get the rest of your family and wait outside the door."

Ty shook his head. "I'm not leaving them."

Dr. Carver sighed. "Mr. Borden the worst case scenario here is that the baby will not be breathing when it is born and will be rushed to the NICU. According to your birth plan you are to go with the baby. Also if something happens to Amy i will need more doctors to get in here and help me take care of her so it would be best if you left the room."

Ty looked at Amy and she nodded. "I want you to go with the baby if something happens."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. Lou squeezed her hand and they left. When the nurse came back in she wheeled in a small incubator and packages. Dr. carver started opening the packages with her and another nurse walked in. She was older. She looked at the chart and walked to Amy's side and smiled.

"Hi Amy, my name's Linda. What is your baby's name?"

Amy was nervous and had to breathe before speaking. "We wanted to keep the gender a surprise."

"Oh that is the best way."

Amy nodded still a little nervous. Dr. Carver had put on a blue gown and a mask. She laid a blue drape under Amy and then one on top of her legs. Then she looked up at Amy.

"Ok Amy when I tell you take a deep breath then push down and hold the breath for 10 seconds. Ok?"

Amy nooded. Linda spoke to her next.

"Grab onto the bed bars to squeeze and I'll help you sit up ok?"

Amy nodded and started freaking out mentally. She really wanted Ty.

Dr. Carver waited a few seconds. "Ok Amy, push."

Amy pushed and it didn't matter that she had an epidural. She felt everything. She screamed out. Each time she pushed she screamed. It seemed like an hour had gone by before the baby slid into Dr. Carver's arms. Amy fell back onto the bed exhusted. Dr. Carver cut the baby's umpilical cord and spoke.

"It's a girl."

Amy smiled and waited but she didn't hear a cry. She lifted her head and looked at Linda.

"Why isn't she crying?"

Linda smiled. "i guess she isn't a fussy baby. Her eyes are open."

Dr. Carver smiled as she handed a little pink bundle to Amy.

"She's perfectly healthy. 6lbs. even and 17 inches long."

Amy looked at the small bundle in her arms and grinned all pain forgotten. She stared at her daughter and started to tear up. She had a tiny rosebud mouth, button nose and huge blue eyes. She had blonde hair and fair skin. She even had Ty's chubby cheeks. When she smiled Amy saw it was Ty's smile. Dr. Carver smiled at them and spoke quietly.

"We're going to move you into a recovery room but we can stop outside and let your family meet her. They're blocking the hallway."

Amy smiled and Linda raised her bed a little so Amy was sitting up. Amy cradled the baby against her chest and let her grab onto her finger. Dr. Carver put a pink knit hat with a bow onto the baby's head and then the nurses moved the bed. When Amy could see the hallway the first person she saw was Ty. He looked up and smiled widely. The nurses spun the bed and Amy saw Lou, Jack, Tim, Lisa and Georgie. Ty came to Amy's side and kissed her head before looking down at their daughter. The baby was falling asleep and squirmed a little. Lou came to stand on her other side.

"When we didn't hear a cry we all thought the worst."

Dr. Carver smiled. "Some babies just don't cry very much. But she is healthy."

Ty shook her hand. "Thank you."

Dr. Carver looked at Amy's family. "You can see her as soon as we put her in recovery."

They nodded and moved. ty walked behind her bed. When they reached the recovery room they settled Amy then the nurses left the room. Ty stared at the baby. Amy sat up and handed him the baby. He carefully took her and looked at the baby in awe. He kissed her head and smiled. After a few minutes he handed her back to Amy. She scooted over so he could sit down next to her. He put his arm behind her back and let the baby latch onto his other pinkie. He kissed Amy again and she leaned her head against him.

"I love you Ty."

"I love you too. God she is beautiful."

Amy smiled. "She has her daddy's smile."

"She has your nose."

"Wait until you see her eyes."

He smiled. "Are they blue?"

She nodded. "And they're huge."

He chuckled. They heard a quiet knock on the door a few minutes later. Lou stuck her head in.

"Hey you ready for us?"

Amy nodded and Lou, Jack, Tim, Lisa, Georgie, Peter, Katie, and Caleb walked in. Katie ran to the bed and stood on her tipey toes. She pouted and looked at Lou.

"Mommy I can't see the baby."

Georgie came over and picked her up and Katie smiled.

"She's cute."

Amy smiled. The baby started to stir and opened her eyes. She looked around and put her tiny hand and help in to her mouth and started putting it into her mouth. Katie giggled.

"You don't eat your hand silly."

Everyone awed and Amy looked at katie. "Do you want to hold her?"

Katie nodded. Georgie set her in the chair next to Amy's bed. Ty picked up the baby and carried her around to where Katie was now sitting. He gently passed her the baby and she smiled. After a few minutes Katie let Ty take her back and he handed her to Georgie who had sat down next to her. Georgie kissed her head and let her grab onto her finger. Georgie pulled a face.

"Eww her fingers are wet."

Ty laughed and took her back when Georgie was done. After everyone had the chance to hold the baby Amy started feeling tired. She did find the energy to laugh at Caleb. Tim was holding her and Caleb was next to him. Tim started passing her and Caleb held his hands up and stepped back.

"I don't know how to hold it."

Tim smiled. "Hold out your arms."

He kept hold of the baby and set her into Caleb's arms. He kept holding as he gently pushed Caleb's arms close to his chest.

"Ok now support her head."

Caleb had one hand under the baby's head and the other under her body. caleb looked terrified and spoke quietly.

"Ok she's like a little football."

Georgie burst out laughing. Caleb stared down at the baby.

"With arms and legs and a mouth ok she's nothing like a football."

Tim laughed quietly with everyone. caleb relaxed a little.

"Hey she's kinda cute."

Georgie walked over to him. "What do you mean kinda?"

"well why is she wrinkly and her eyes are huge and scare me."

Ty laughed. "Why do her eyes scare you?"

"They remind me of an owl and I'm terrified of owls."

Amy shook her head and laughed. Lou took the baby from Caleb and handed her back to Amy. She hugged Amy gently and then spoke.

"Ok lets leave them alone."

Everyone said goodbye but Katie stood up and climbed onto Amy's bed. She kissed Amy's cheek and then her cousin's forehead before following everyone. Ty sat back down next to Amy and the two stared at their beautiful baby girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy had to stay in the hospital for an extra day since she had an epidural. When she was finally released Ty drove them home in his truck. Amy sat in the back with Maddie. She smiled down as the baby fought her eyelids. Amy started stroking her nose to coax her to sleep. Ty smiled at them in the rearview mirror.

"How is she?"

"Fighting sleep."

When the baby finally fell asleep Amy looked at the file on the seat next to her. She smiled at Madelyn's birth certificate. She set the file in her purse and looked at the road. When they were about 10 minutes from the ranch Maddie woke up and whinned a little. Amy put her green hands free paci back into her mouth and the baby settled quickly. Ty finally pulled into the driveway and Amy smiled at her daughter.

"Welcome home Maddie."

Ty smiled and slid out of the truck. He grabbed carefully unbuckled Maddie and lifted her out of her carseat. He cradled her to his chest while Amy grabbed her purse and walked over to him. He passed her Maddie and grabbed their bags. As soon as they went inside they were greated by Lou, Katie and Georgie. lou smiled.

"We thought you weren't going to be here until 1?"

Amy sat down on the couch in the living room. "They discharged me early."

Lou nodded and sat in the recliner. Ty came into the living room bag free and sat down next to Amy. Amy looked around.

"Where's Grandpa?"

"He and Caleb went into town. Dad is picking shane up from the bus station and Lisa is at Fairfield."

Georgie sat down next to Ty and leaned to look at Amy.

"Can I hold her?"

Amy nodded and gently passed maddie to her cousin. Georgie smiled at the baby as she sucked on her paci. her big blue eyes were wandering around the ceiling. After a few minutes georgie passed her to ty. He propped maddie up a little so she could look around. She dropped her paci and replaced it with her hand. georgie laughed.

"She really likes that hand."

Ty nodded. Amy picked the pacifier up off the floor and rinsed it off in the kitchen sink. When she walked back into the room Lou was holding Maddie. Amy offered the baby back her paci and she accepted it. An hour later Amy carried Maddie into she and Ty's room and sat down in the rocking chair. She took the paci out of her mouth and adjusted Maddie the way the nurse had shown her and pulled up her top. Maddie started eating and Amy covered herself with Maddie's pink blanket. She had just adjusted it when ty walked in. He froze and looked embaressed.

"I was just making sure she was ok."

Amy convinced herself not to laugh and smiled at ty. "You can come in. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Ty smiled and shut the door behind him he started unpacking her bag for her. Amy caught him looking at her a few times. When Maddie was done Amy lifted her to her shoulder and gently patted her back. When Maddie burped Amy held her with one arm and readjusted her top with the other. She set the blanket on the bed and laid Maddie on it. Amy grabbed a pink short sleeve onesie that said "Daddy's Princess" and changed Maddie into it. She threw the hospital issued white onesie into the hamper and Maddie's pink hat went into the canvas bin next to the rocking chair. Amy grabbed a pink headband with a bow on it and slid it onto Maddie's tiny head. The baby cooed and looked up at her mother. Ty smiled and handed Amy her cellphone. When they heard the front door open and then shut and then Jack's booming voice Amy picked Maddie up and followed Ty out of the room. Jack smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Aww there's my peanut."

Amy handed him Maddie and looked amused.

"Peanut?"

He smiled. "I could call her a shrimp. She is a tiny little thing."

Amy wrapped her arms around Ty and leaned into him. He rubbed small circles on her upper back. As soon as Tim, Lisa, Caleb, Shane and Peter arrived they all sat down for a late lunch. Katie looked over at Amy.

"Aunt Amy what is the baby's name?"

Jack answered for her. "You'll find out tonight."

Katie nodded and let Maddie play with her fingers. Amy smiled at them and adjusted Maddie so she could see katie. She again pushed dropped her paci and smiled at Katie. When she cooed Katie smiled.

"She likes me."

Everyone laughed. georgie grabbed the fallen paci, cleaned it, and set it on the table for Amy. For the rest of the afternoon Amy and maddie napped. Amy woke up around 4 and peered in the bassinet to find Maddie wide awake sucking on her paci content. Amy picked her up and fed her. She then laid her down on the bed next to her and let her play with her pinkie. A few minutes later Ty cracked the door and peered in. Amy smiled at him and he came in and sat on the bed.

"Lou says dinner will be ready around 7."

Amy nodded and Ty kissed maddie's head. They stayed still for a while just staring at their baby. After an hour Amy picked Maddie up and walked out to the living room with Ty. They sat down on the couch and chatted with Jack and Georgie. Katie ran over and sat down next to Amy.

"Aunt Amy can I hold her?"

Amy nodded and handed Maddie to her cousin. Katie held up her head and kissed her forehead. Shane walked into the living room and sat down in the other arm chair. Amy smiled.

"Hey Shane. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure."

Amy picked Maddie up and passed her to her uncle. He held her and smiled.

"She's a Fleming."

Everyone laughed and Ty looked at Maddie over Shane's shoulder.

"Well she has my smile and my cheeks."

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek. Around 6 Amy took Maddie into she and Ty's room and changed Maddie into her old christening gown. Maddie smiled as Amy buttoned the white dress with pearls. She slid the matching bow headband onto Maddie's head and then tied the white satin shoes onto her tiny feet. Ty walked in and picked maddie up. He looked over to Amy and smiled.

"Jack lit the fire. We can start."

Amy followed him and found all of her family and closest friends standing around the fire. Ty and Amy stood in front of it and Ty held Maddie up so everyone could see her. Jack smiled and stepped forward.

"5 generations of Barletts have lived in this house and each generation has brought something new to not only the house but to the ranch itself. My great grandfather built this house and the fireplace. Whenever a new Bartlett is born they are given a name and a stone on the fireplace. So Ty and Amy have picked a stone and hopefully a name. They have also selected godparents. So take it away."

Ty smiled and spoke. "For the Godfather I have picked Caleb."

Caleb grinned and walked over to stand next to Ty. Amy smiled and held Maddie's hand as she spoke.

"For the Godmother I have picked Georgie."

Georgie looked shocked. "really?"

Amy nodded. Georgie walked over and hugged her. Amy nodded to Ty. He smiled at maddie.

"After a lot of talking Amy and I decided that her first name will be Madelyn."

Katie cheered. "I won!"

They laughed and Amy smiled. "but we want to call her Maddie for short."

Georgie grinned. "i won too!"

Ty handed Amy Maddie and she smiled. " Her full name is Madelyn Louise Borden."

Lou smiled and hugged Amy and Ty. After the naming ceremony they all sat down and ate dinner. Around 9 o'clock Maddie started whinning so Amy took her back to their bedroom and fed her. When she was finished Amy burped her and changed her into pink and white striped footie pajamas. Maddie started to drift off to sleep. Amy set her in her bassinet just as Ty walked in. He smiled and kissed Maddie's forehead. Once he and Amy were in pajamas he turned off the light and crawled into bed next to Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy woke up at 2am to the sound off her daughter crying. She reached over and lifted the baby from her bassinet. Maddie quieted immediatley. Amy looked at the time and realized maddie hadn't eaten since 9 o'clock. She had been so quiet through the night. Amy started nursing her and Ty opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she was just hungry."

He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. When maddie was done eating, Amy burped her then Ty offered to change her. When he was done he coaxed their daughter back to sleep and set her in her bassinet. He laid back down and pulled Amy to his side. She rested her head on his arm and laid her hand on his chest. She fell back to sleep quickly and didn't wake up again until Maddie cried around 7am. Amy again reached over and grabbed her.

"Good Morning Maddie."

Maddie smiled and then whinned again. Amy started nursing her and Ty sat up. He smiled.

"She did pretty well."

Amy nodded. "I expected her to be like Katie."

He smiled. "That was pretty bad."

She smiled and burped her daughter. She stood up and changed her diaper. She laid her down in between she and Ty. Maddie sucked on her paci and looked at her daddy. Ty smiled and kissed her forehead. He made some faces at her and she pushed her paci out of her mouth and smiled. Amy rubbed her stomach lightly and smiled at them. Maddie was such a quiet sweet little baby. After a few minutes they got up and got dressed. Amy put Maddie in an old dress of Katie's that was a denim ruffle dress with lime green trim. She then wrapped her loosely in a yellow sherpa blanket with white polka dots. She carried her out to the kitchen where Lou was making breakfast. Lou turned when they walked in.

"Hey how did last night go?"

Ty sat down and smiled. "She only woke up at 2am and then about half an hour ago."

"Dang you two are lucky."

Amy smiled and sat down. Maddie was smiling at her. Amy let her play with her fingers. Maddie cooed and started spitting bubbles. Amy smiled and thanked Lou for the herbal tea she set in front of her. When Georgie walked into the kitchen in her school clothes she peered into Maddie's blanket and smiled.

"Why is she doing that?"

"No idea."

Ty glanced at her and saw the bubbles. He walked out of the room and returned with a burp cloth. He wiped Maddie's face and then set the cloth on the table. Maddie moved her arms out of the blanket and started wiggling a lot. Amy took the hint and set the blanket on her lap and just held Maddie. Lou folded the blanket for her and set it in the living room. Jack walked in and smiled.

"How did the little peanut do?"

Amy smiled. "She did good." Maddie looked at Jack and smiled. "Who is that?"

Maddie looked at her and then her eyes went back to Jack.

"Is that Grandpa?"

Maddie's giant blue eyes never left Jack as he walked closer. Amy passed him Maddie and he smiled at her.

"She really is a shrimpy little thing."

Georgie smiled. "Don't worry we will make her tough."

When Maddie started to whin Jack handed her to Ty. He kissed her forehead and then held her in one arm while he ate his breakfast. When they finished eating Ty handed Maddie to Amy while she was sitting on the couch. Ty sat down in the recliner. They had been watching the news with Jack for maybe 5 minutes when Ty's phone rang. He checked the id and then sighed.

"Hey Scott...Scott I can't Amy just came home yesterday...Ok i'll meet you there...Yeah Bye."

Amy frowned. "You have to go to work."

He nodded. "I should be back in an hour or two."

He stood and grabbed his keys off the table. He kissed Amy and Maddie's foreheads then left. Amy was upset but tried her best not to show it. A few minutes after he left Maddie looked around then cried. Amy took her into the bedroom and tried to feed her. Maddie didn't want to eat. When Amy tried to change her diaper she found it to be dry. She tried rocking with her and still Maddie screamed. Amy hated seeing her baby so upset. She tried walking around the room with her but no matter what the baby screamed. Lou came in and looked at her sister.

"Is she ok?"

Amy shook her head and looked on the verge of tears. "i've tried feeding her, i've tried changing her. Nothing is working Lou."

Lou walked over and took Maddie out of Amy's arms. She offered her niece her green hands free paci. Maddie accepted it and settled sat down and put her head in her hands and cried.

"Lou what am I doing wrong?"

Lou sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Maddie is upset because she knows her mommy is upset."

Amy cried for almost half an hour. When she heard the door open she looked up and saw Ty walk in. He looked startled by her tears. He looked at Lou and then knelt down in front of her.

"What's the matter?"

"Maddie started crying and nothing I did worked. Lou finally got her to stop."

Ty sighed and pulled her into his arms. After a few minutes she called down and sat up. Lou wrapped her arm around Amy's back and smiled.

"I am so glad someone else went all weepy after having a baby. Peter thought I was nuts."

Amy looked at her and smiled slightly. Maddie looked content in Lou's arms. Lou smiled down at her and then looked at Amy.

"Like I told you, Maddie was upset because she knew you were upset."

Amy nodded and Lou handed Maddie back to her. She stood up and left Ty and Amy alone. Ty sat on the bed and rubbed Amy's back soothingly. Amy stared down at Maddie who seemed oblivious to her mother loosing it.

"I feel like the worst parent ever."

Ty sighed. "You heard Lou it's normal. I never should have left you. Scott only called me because Cass didn't answer her phone. But i'm off for a week."

She wiped her eyes and kissed Maddie's forehead. "I thought the hormones were over."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. They walked out into the living room and sat down with Lou and Lisa. Ty took Maddie from Amy and laid her head down on his shoulder. He rubbed the baby's back and Am saw her eyes drooping shut. After a few minutes she was out. They chatted with Lou and Lisa quietly until Georgie came home from school. She saw that Maddie was asleep and went quietly to her room to do her homework. Lou and Amy started cooking dinner and Lou looked over at her sister.

"Feel better knowing that I went through it too?"

Amy smiled. "I thought I was going insane. I hate being all emotional."

"I know you do. It gets better I promise."

She smiled and started carrying food to the table. Lisa and Ty stood to help. Ty looked at Maddie and then set her in her baby swing by the fireplace. Jack, Tim, Caleb and Katie were all called to the table. Lou walked up the stairs and got Georgie. They all chatted quietly throughout dinner until a piercing cry came from Maddie. Katie covered her ears and looked at Amy.

"For a tiny person she is loud."

Amy giggled and grabbed Maddie. She thought the babies face was hysterical but she didn't laugh. Maddie looked mad that they left her in the swing. Amy felt the squishiness of her diaper and took her into the bedroom. She undid the diaper and almost threw up.

"Lou!"

She heard someone walking and then Lou appeaed in the doorway. She saw Amy's face and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny help me."

Lou walked over and handed Amy a pack of wipes. Amy saw that Maddie's diaper leaked and Maddie diaper cover and her back were covered. Lou saw it too.

"Umm she needs a bath."

Amy nodded and Lou yelled for Ty. He came in and saw Maddie's diaper.

"I'll get the baby tub."

He walked away and Amy heard him start the water. Amy took Maddie's dress off and put it in the floor along with the diaper cover. She threw the diaper away then carried Maddie into the bathroom. Ty took her and set her into the baby tub. Amy went back into their bedroom and handed Lou the dirty clothes. She then grabbed a fresh diaper and lavender sleeper with a butterfly on it. When she walked back into the bathroom Ty was carefully washing Maddie like they learned in the hospital. He smiled when she walked in.

"She's almost done."

Amy smiled. Maddie seemed to like the bath. Ty lifted her out and Amy wrapped her in a soft hooded towel. She dried her off then put her diaper on and the sleeper. Maddie smiled through the whole thing. They cleaned the bathroom up and then carried maddie out to the table. Amy held her and finished her dinner. When everyone was done they sat and chatted for a while. Around 8:30 Amy took Maddie back into the bedroom and fed her. When she was finished she burped her then rocked her. She stared down at her daughter and took a finger and strocked her cheek. She was perfect. Amy saw both herself and Ty in her. She moved from the rocker to the bed and kissed Maddie's head. Ty walked in and smiled. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her back. He stared down at Maddie with her. Amy spoke to him quietly.

"Did you ever picture this?"

He glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"When we met, when you proposed; did you picture this?"

He smiled. "Something similar. I always thought we would be married before this part. I'm glad that she is here though."

She smiled slightly. "I always thought we would wait to start a family. It's going to be difficult. Your in school and working. I'm busy with the horses and still working for Ahamed part time. We're going to have a rough road."

He reached his hand out and stroked his daughter's cheek. "Well we can do it. I know we can."

He suddenly got off the bed and over to the dresser. he grabbed something and carried it over. He carefully grabbed Amy's left hand and slid her engagment ring back onto her finger. He looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"This ring should never be off your finger. I love you and our daughter more then anything and I want us to be a family. So will you marry me?"

Amy smiled and pressed her lips to his. When they pulled apart Amy smiled. "of course."


End file.
